Wolf's Reign
by Metalgrl29
Summary: AU: During the annual Omega auction something goes terribly wrong leaving Roman with an extra Omega on his hands who happens to be afraid of Alpha's. Randy wants back the Omega that escaped from him years prior and will do anything to get him back. Dean discovers that Randy is hunting him and plans to run, only problem in his way is a Alpha name Roman Reigns. *Omegaverse*
1. Chapter 1

So this is obviously an AU fic more precise a paranormal one considering my characters are Alpha's and Omega's. Just a heads up the ending of this chapter does mention a suicide for those who are sensitive. This is rated M for slash/lang/adult themes/sensuality etc. So if that's not your thing hit the back button please. I don't own anything except the OC and plot. Wrestlers appearing in this belong to WWE/NXT..

XXXXXXX

Roman's car turned the sharp corner, slowly heading down the alley way before coming to a stop behind the night club's back entrance. It was time for the yearly omega auction to take place, the night club's bottom level served as this year's bidding site. Roman was shown to a private viewing room where a hostess served him a glass of champagne; he sipped on the bubbly drink while waiting for the auction to begin.

Many years ago a virus ran rampant killing just about every omega it came in contact with. The powers to be which were made up of top ranking alphas of the regions four packs decided on a bidding system. This system catered only to those who had power and wealth, omegas were chosen based on how compatible they were in breeding alphas. Those ranking high were sent to be auctioned off, while those who failed were matched with suitable males of assorted classes. To ensure proper balance every male was allowed only one omega compared to the old system where one could have two.

Dean held Seth's hand as they along with eight other omegas rode inside the stretched limo to an unknown location. Omega's were born and raised in designated omega facilities where they were never allowed outside the heavily guarded walls. When the virus ran its course the few surviving omegas were collected and put into a facility where there eggs were harvested and mixed with artificial sperm with no particular DNA characteristics. Once the eggs became fertilized they were then artificially inseminated into various omegas' that would carry them to term. The four packs agreed to swap omegas with each other to ensure a proper mix; Dean and Seth were coming from the northern pack's omega facility.

Dean began to panic as the limo came to a stop, Seth nuzzled his friend's neck telling him that everything would be okay that this was their purpose and that they would finally meet there mates. The limo door opened as the omegas got out, one by one they were led inside a building through a door that led to an open room that was dimly lit. Numbers were placed on them as they were ordered to stand still till their number was called, where they would be taking to their tended mate.

XXXX

Roman eyed his surroundings seeing that the room was equipped with everything an alpha needed to claim his or her mate if he couldn't wait. He could already smell nine other alphas in the small space two of them scenting with the need to knot. He snarled clearly disgusted when a feminine voice announced the bidding was about to commence. Roman hoped he could find his true mate it was rare this day and age but it did happen from time to time. His screen lifted as he scooted to the edge of his seat looking at the group before him. The first five didn't call out to him but they were quickly bided on and led away.

The last group of omega's that were put on display had Roman drawn to two of them, a two toned hair omega with manicured facial hair stood out. His hair was neatly pulled into a bun that matched his small build, _'mate'_ Roman's wolf told him as he hit the red button placing his bet. When another alpha outbid him he growled as he hit the button again this time typing an amount that no one contested too. He watched as his mate let go of the other omegas hand, Roman saw fear and sadness in the auburn man's blue eyes as he watched his friend leave.

Roman's wolf whined from the distress coming from the omega _'comfort'_ he heard it say knowing he couldn't as he watched the auburn omega get pulled down then moved to the other side of the room and out the door.

Roman heard the female voice congratulating him on his successful bid that his omega would be with him in a few minutes. He sent a text to his driver telling him to bring the car around by the door. He heard a panel slide open and saw the two toned man before him dressed in blue scrubs. Roman smelt its fear and beckoned the man over. Seth's omega stirred, whining to be touched by the big alpha in front of him. Seth obeyed by walking over to the alpha standing in front of him _'mate'_ his omega told him.

Seth allowed the big alpha to examine him before being pulled down into the big male's lap, where the alpha nuzzled his neck breathing his scent in letting a growl out. Seth shivered as he felt the male lick his neck causing him to bare more of it earning a growl of approval from the big male. Roman traced his omega's lips with his thumb lightly growling when the two toned man sucked the digit in his mouth briefly before letting it go. Roman's wolf was calling for him to claim the small omega but he fought the urge, for the time being that is. Toby appeared telling him the car was ready, Roman got up with Seth next to him getting ready to leave when the scent of blood filled his nose. A loud bang followed by a crashing sound was heard sending Roman on high alert _'danger'_ his wolf warned him.

XXXX

Dean was covered in blood as he watched the omega take its last breath. The Alpha had tried to mate but lost control and sliced the main artery of the Omega's neck causing it to spray on Dean. He stared horrified as the alpha lunged at him but was stop by the other male in the room. Dean took cover in a corner as the two went at it snarling at one another. He noticed that he was by the door and scrambled to get to it. He managed to get it opened but was stopped when the two males crashed into him causing the door to shut. As one alpha kicked the other away into a table he grabbed Dean rolling him on this stomach tearing away his shirt with its claws scratching him in the process causing Dean to yelp.

The other male in the room regained its balance and jumped onto the alpha crushing Dean before pulling him off. Dean managed to get up grabbing his side and opened the door fleeing the room finding a dark corner to hide in. He heard one of the alpha's howl before a loud thud followed, Dean was shaking afraid of which male survived. He heard voices coming down the hall as he saw men running into the room only to be tossed out as the alpha emerged sniffing the air for him. Dean watched as the alpha took off down the hall kicking in a door.

XXXXX

Roman turned seeing a crazed alpha covered in blood eyeing his omega "Toby, take my omega to the car I'll be there in a few minutes." Roman ordered as his driver bowed ushering Seth out as Roman blocked there path from the crazed male. "Two ways to handle this one is with you still breathing the other not, your choice." Roman stated as he took off his tailored jacket placing it on the chair as he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. The alpha snarled before charging Roman, who smirked as he put the male in a headlock with ease. "Had to be fucking difficult didn't you bitch" Roman growled out to the alpha before twisting its neck, smiling as he felt the bones snap beneath his hands before dropping the now dead male.

Roman made his way down the hallway, the smell of blood getting stronger as he made it to the last room. He looked and saw a dead omega on the ground its neck slashed as well as a dead alpha. "What a waste." He muttered out loud before turning to leave when he heard a whimper. He flashed his eyes to silver so he could see in the dark better and saw a male huddled against the wall, its knees tucked into his chest. He approached the figure sensing it was an omega and saw it trembling and smelled its fear; _'protect'_ his wolf demanded. "I'm not going to hurt you but you can't stay here, it's too dangerous for you." He told the omega as he smelled the other alphas in the area especially the club part. If one were to find the omega no telling what they would do to it, Roman stuck his hand out to the frightened omega willing the male to take it.

Dean's omega told him that the big alpha meant no harm and was safe. Dean took his hand; as the big male lifted him into his arms causing Dean to wrapped his own arms around the alpha's neck resting his head on his shoulder.

Roman could feel the male trembling in his arms and tried to soothe him the best he could. He bared his neck allowing the omega to nuzzle it which caused him to shiver as the omega rubbed his nose up and down his neck. When Roman got back to the room he smelt blood on the omega and sat him down noticing a large gash on his shoulder. Upon further review he saw that it was the auburn man his omega was holding hands with. _'OURS'_ his alpha snapped at him. Roman wrapped his jacket around the frightened omega noticing he was calming down a bit as he buried its nose deep into the jacket.

Roman carried the man to the waiting car where Toby had the door opened for him and got in still holding Dean. Seth looked at his alpha before yelling Dean's name causing the man to peek his head up seeing his friend "Seth" he called as he jumped off Roman's lap making his way to him. Roman watched the two embrace one another seeing his omega run his hands through the auburn man's hair rocking him, telling him he was okay and safe now. Dean told Seth what happen which only pleased Roman's wolf, justifying his reason to kill the male in the first place.

Roman cleared his throat getting their attention. Dean let go of Seth figuring out he was this alpha's mate. Dean looked down afraid "Is it okay if I held your mates hand." He asked barely above a whisper meeting the large alpha's gaze who nodded yes. "Why don't you two come sit by me." He ordered as the two made there way to him, Seth sat in the middle while Dean hugged the door. Roman rolled the divider down telling his driver to stop by the drug store to pick up a few items before heading home. When the limo stopped Roman faced the two omegas "Since you two already introduced yourselves to me it's only fair I'll do the same. I'm Roman Reigns son to pack leader Sika of the southern territory" He stated as both Seth and Dean's eyes got big.

Omegas were taught about the different packs that ruled each territory while at the facility. Romans family was widely known and respected among other packs. To be matted to or apart of the pack had its benefits and perks.

Roman's driver returned and drove them to Roman's place it was dark and not much could be seen but outlines of trees. Once inside Roman sat Dean on the huge kitchen island taking his jacket off revealing the gash. He ordered Toby to fetch some clothes for the two omegas till he could buy them proper clothes in the morning. Roman opened the alcohol dabbing the gauze pad with it before cleaning the wound. Dean hissed from the sting as Roman applied more making sure it was cleaned, when he was satisfied it wouldn't get infected he applied some ointment before covering it. He saw that the blue eyed omega had other scars that marred his back that caused his wolf to whine. Toby returned with clothes that belonged to Roman and handed it to the big alpha.

Roman showed them to a room telling them they could share it for the night. He would call his father in the morning and would explain what happen and see what they wanted to do with Dean. Dean nodded his head telling Roman thank you for saving him and that he appreciated it before heading in the room to change. Seth was going to follow but was stopped by Roman who pulled him back leaning down to capture the two toned man's lips briefly, telling him to sleep well before leaving him.

Seth smiled as he entered the room finding Dean already in bed curled up in a ball. He quickly changed and joined him in the bed crawling under the covers pulling Dean into him, where the blue eyed omega nuzzled his neck. "Did he kiss you?" Dean asked as Seth nodded his head yes. "I'm glad he chose you Seth you deserve the best." Dean informed his friend causing Seth to frown. "You deserve someone as well Dean, no matter what that bastard did to you all those years ago." Seth told Dean as he ran his fingers through his soft locks causing the auburn man to sigh in content.

Roman stepped away from the door confused by what the two were talking about but brushed it off. He had enough to deal with at the moment, especially with Dean his wolf wanted him.

XXXXX

Randy snarled as he watched the three bodies being taking out the rooms, the alpha he sent in had one simple job, bid on Dean and bring the omega back to him. The tatted man looked the room over seeing blood everywhere but no sign of the omega. He saw a smear of blood on the wall by the door and ran his finger through it, bringing it up to his nose to sniff. Immediately his eyes turned red this was Dean's blood. "Tear this place apart he has to be here." He snapped at his men who took off in a hurry as Randy left the room stopping as Dean's scent filled his nose.

He followed the trail to another room where the body of the first alpha was found. He stepped in the room looking around where the scent stopped. "Find out who was in this room and see if there is any video footage from the hallways." He ordered before picking up the chair and throwing it through the glass window as one of his men came walking in dragging a guard with him. "Tell him what you told me" the man ordered as the smaller man shook looking at Randy. "I saw a big alpha carry out the omega you seek; he was tall with long hair that might have been black it was too dark to see much more than that." The guard said as Randy nodded his head for his men to take him way.

"What are your orders Randy." Asked one of the men who was crouched down on the floor looking out the door? "Nothing, if what the guard said is true then the omega is with Roman of the southern pack." He told the man who stood up straitening his clothes before speaking "I know someone who for the right price can find out if what the guard said is true or not." He said to Randy who looked at him with mild interest. "Is this person reliable Dave." Randy asked as he folded his arms staring the man down who nodded his head yes "Very, he's helped your father in the past with previous matters." Dave said taking out his cell as Randy gave him the go ahead, watching as Dave gave him the specifics before hanging up telling him he should know something by tomorrow.

Pleased with the answer he told his men that it was time to go before someone spotted him there. As Randy got into his waiting car he saw Dave already mixing himself a drink asking if he wanted one but declined the offer. "So why this particular omega Randy, what makes him so special compared to any other omega?" Dave asked taking a sip of the cocktail setting the glass down on the napkin before looking at Randy who was glaring at him. "Let's just say we have some unfinished business." Randy replied through a clenched jaw as Dave smirked "This isn't the same omega that escaped from you a few years back now is it Randy?" Dave said with a smile as he picked up his drink again sipping the amber liquid sensing that Randy was becoming pissed which pleased him.

Randy stared out the window trying to calm himself down he knew he was no match for Dave no matter how strong he thought he was, Dave could take him which is why he was his father's second in command. The tatted man clenched his fist as he thought back to the day Dean had escaped, Randy knew that he had helped that one of his men had betrayed him. Who he didn't really know but since that day he'd been plotting on how to get his omega back, all his planning an hard work down the drain because an alpha couldn't control his wolf long enough to fulfill the task at hand.

The car came to a stop in front of the huge mansion, Randy let out an irritated groan as Dave chuckled at him. Randy opened the door slamming it on Dave as he made his way to the front steps where he was greeted by his father Hunter, who had an amused look on his face. Randy walked past his father into the house as Dave came strolling up to Hunter. "I take it you didn't find his omega." Hunter said as Dave finished up his drink in hand. "Nah seems the little omega might have been taking by Roman, I have a guy checking into it should know something by tomorrow." Dave answered as he shook his now empty glass causing Hunter to smile as he invited the big man in, slipping his arm around Dave's waist as they made their way inside.

XXXXX

Randy made his way to the basement making sure he wasn't followed as he moved the shelf revealing a small door that he went through. He could hear whimpering and smiled as he opened the door seeing the small omega cuffed to the concrete slab. "Did you miss daddy" Randy said leaning down to the female omega that flinched when he ran a finger down her cheek. The tatted man began unbuttoning his shirt as he watched the female start to struggle. "You're only going to make this harder on yourself if you fight me." He warned causing her to cease any movement.

The female omega shut her eyes as tears spilled from them as the alpha approached her. She knew what was coming and wished for death to take her to deliver her from this hell that she was in. She whimpered as she felt the tatted man turn her on her stomach so he could take her from behind. She yelp as he roughly entered her, slamming her head down on the cold slab as he had his way with her. He would always chant a males name every time he was about to come this time it only lasted a few minutes compared to hours. She watched as he got dressed then turned the lights off, telling her he would be back with food and water before closing the door. Once she heard him going up the stairs did she finally took out the make shift blade she had hidden. She slid the blade along her wrist hard hitting the vein she needed causing her to smile, her sight started to fade as she felt herself becoming sleepy "Freedom" she whispered as her eyes closed for the final time.

XXXXXXXXX

Let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the follows/fav/reviews you guys' rock. Since I'm currently quarantined (under the weather) I thought I would give you guys another chapter so enjoy.

XXXXXX

Dean woke up the next morning with the sun shining in his eyes, he saw that he was still tangled in Seth's arms and removed himself from his friend. He quietly got out of bed trying hard not to disturb the two toned man as he made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself. When finished his business Dean pressed the handle making his way over to the sink where he turned the water on to wash his hands. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and froze as he saw the dry blood covering his face and neck as well as his hair. He moved his hair out of his face seeing flakes of red fall into the sink below him turning it a shade of pink.

Dean threw open the shower door turning the water on, setting it to the hottest temp it would go and stripped out of the borrowed clothes. As he stepped into the shower he saw the old marks on his back that were faint rigid white lines now, thanks to the oversize mirror that covered half the wall. He closed his eyes trying hard not to think back on that horrible day when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned seeing that it was Seth who gave him a sympathetic look before placing a kiss on his shoulder as he traced the lines with his fingertips. "Let's shower so we can make breakfast for Roman." Dean heard Seth say as his friend led him into the shower closing the door.

Dean stood still as he let Seth run his fingers through his hair getting the dried blood to loosen before washing his hair. Dean closed his eyes as he felt Seth begin washing his body with the soft soapy cloth working his way down his body. When he felt Seth wash the most intimate parts of him he didn't flinch, he got lost in the moment and enjoyed the attention that his friend was giving him. He let out a small whimper when Seth finished and began washing himself smirking at him. Dean growled lowly as he grabbed the shampoo and started to wash his hair roughly seeing the water turn a light pink as the blood ran down the drain. When he was sure his hair was clean he side stepped Seth who pulled him back crashing his lips onto his. Dean allowed Seth to explore his mouth as he ran his hands up and down his body cupping his ass in the process before pulling away. "Everything about you is beautiful to me Dean even your scars, remember that." Seth told the auburn man as he shut the water off opening the door for them.

With towels wrapped around their waist they searched the room for clothes, managing to find some mix matched things and put them on. The made their way out of the room seeing that everyone else was still asleep and headed for the kitchen. "What sounds good for breakfast Dean?" Seth asked opening the fridge scanning the items in it as Dean opened the cabinets scanning them as well. "How about an omelet." The auburn man suggested as Seth nodded in approval pulling out contents from the fridge. The pair went to work, working in a team as Seth got the skillets out while Dean started to cut up the veggies they would need and grabbed some fruit from the basket on the island to cut up as well.

XXXXXX

Hunter was sitting on his terrace having breakfast with his wife Stephanie he married a few years ago. When his first wife died in childbirth it took him a long time to find another omega that could mend his broken heart and was lucky to have found another mate who completed him. As the couple ate and talked about what was best for business in the northern territories one his men approached him, slightly bowing before whispering in his ear that caused the alpha to ball his fist up. He wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin apologizing to his wife telling her that something came up that needed his attention and excused himself from the table. He followed the guard to the basement the smell of blood evident in the air as he made his way down some steps seeing a few other guards as well as Dave standing there shaking his head.

Hunter walked into the room seeing the dead omega chained up to a concrete slab, it was clear her wrist had be cut and was the cause of death. He approached her and immediately smelled Randy's scent on her and growled loudly. "Did any of you know about this?" He shouted staring at the men who were nodding their heads no. "One of the men smelt blood and went to check it out and found the omega dead." Dave stated eyeing the lifeless omega. "What do you want to do about Randy?" The bald man asked taking off his shades and tucking them into his shirt. "This breaks the packs laws if the other three packs were to find out about this it would end badly for us Hunter." Dave stated approaching his friend looking him in the eye as he shook his head "I knew Randy was fucked up but this, this makes me wonder how long this has been going on and what he's been up to." He said looking at the bald man then his men "Tear Randy's room apart and bring me anything that looks suspicious. Dave, trace Randy's phone I want to know what he's been up too. He shouldn't have had access to the omega facilities in the first place contact ours and see if any omegas are missing." Hunter ordered as the men dispersed from the room.

"This particular omega belongs to the western pack; she has a tattoo behind her ear." Dave replied as Hunter grabbed the back of his head with his hands grunting knowing they were in deep shit. The leader of the western pack was none other than Dewayne. He ruled his pack with an iron fist and took no shit from anyone alpha or not. Plus add the fact he was related to the southern pack made things ten times worse for Hunter. "I have no choice but to exile and banish Randy for what he's done. He put this pack in danger with his action and he must pay the consequences, I just hope it's enough or else we're all dead." Hunter stated as he told the few men left to dispose of the body and clean the room up, Dave followed his friend stopping him in the abandon hallway. "Everything's going to be okay, I'll make sure of it Hunter." Dave said nuzzling the alpha's neck earning a whine from him as he submitted to the bald man who smiled against his neck before nipping at it.

XXXXXX

Roman awoke to the smell of food and it made his stomach rumble, he quickly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. When he emerged a few minutes later in nothing but a towel he quickly put on some black basketball shorts with a tight white t-shirt and made his way out his room. He entered the kitchen area seeing Toby setting the table as the two omegas where happily talking to one another. He watched the two interact seeing how close they were. ' _Ours, mates'_ his inner wolf said to him as it whined to be near him. Roman cleared his throat getting everyone's attention; Seth took off in a light sprint jumping into the alpha's arms kissing him.

Dean watched as the alpha deepened the kiss causing Seth to wrap his legs around the big man as the alpha carried him back to his original spot. Dean took a few steps back from them going back to cutting the rest of the fruit up quickly as possible. Roman put Seth down on his feet acknowledging Toby who greeted him back. He did the same to Dean but got no response he called out to him but got nothing, which caused Seth to go to him but Roman stopped him. Dean's hands were trembling as he started on the banana; Dean tuned everything out surrounding him that he couldn't sense the alpha that was slowly approaching him. Roman's wolf was stirring to calm the omega since the auburn man was projecting waves of anxiety.

Dean felt a heavy hand on his shoulder that wasn't Seth's and jerked his shoulder cutting himself in the process. "Fuck!" He yelled dropping the knife and grabbing his hand. Roman was in front of him which caused Dean to back up to the counter shaking as he looked down. Roman's brows furrowed as he grabbed the hand towel his wolf telling him to comfort the omega. "Dean look at me, I only want to help you." He said softly as the auburn man slowly raised his head. _'Mate, protect us'_ his omega told him but Dean couldn't believe it as he snatched the towel from the alpha running out of the kitchen. Roman heard the bedroom door shut and sighed, the smell of Dean's blood only riled up his wolf more. Seth approached his alpha kissing his arm before rubbing his check on his bicep, earning a low growl from Roman who was starting to relax.

"Tell me what happened to Dean pretty boy?" Roman asked running his fingers through the two toned man's hair who leaned his head more into the alpha's hand. "A few years ago the facility was broken into and a few omegas were taking, Dean was one of them who were taking. A few days passed before the omegas were returned in bad shape. Dean was the last one returned; he was barely alive and spent a few weeks in the infirmary. No one was allowed to see them not even me it wasn't till a month after that I was allowed to see him." Seth said with a sniffle wrapping his arms around Roman who held the two toned man. "He wouldn't tell me what happened just closed himself off completely from everyone. It took months for me to get him to say more than one word sentences. After a while he started coming around but I could tell that he wasn't the same Dean I grew up with." Seth whimpered out.

"To this day I don't know what happened to him, those scars on his back are from someone, I'm thinking an alpha which is why he fears all of them." The two toned man said before excusing himself to check on his friend. Seth found Dean sitting on the bed and crouched down in front of him. "Your breakfast is going to get cold if you don't eat it." Seth stated grabbing Dean's hand lifting the omega off the bed. "Is Roman mad at me Seth?" The auburn man asked fear evident in his voice as Seth shook his head no. "I told him what happen and your fear of alpha's so no, he's not made at you." Seth told Dean as he led them out the room back into the kitchen.

XXXXX

Hunter was in his study he'd been on the phone with the three other alpha's telling them that his now ex son Randy was officially exiled from his pack and from the northern territories. As a way to save face he told them they had free reign to kill him on site if he was spotted in their territory which seemed to please Dewayne. His door busted open with a seething Randy who was growling clearly pissed. "You're exiling me from the pack over a dead omega." He snapped staring his father down who undid his tie. "You have any ideal the type of danger you put the pack in by your little stunt not to mention your little underground black market ring you're in charge of. I won't have this pack be at war because of your need of power. So to answer your question yes as of right now you are being exiled for life and are no longer my son." Hunter stated as Randy charged him "You son of a bitch, you think just because you're the head alpha of this pack that I have no pull around here." Randy yelled as the two locked up as Dave and a few men came rushing in.

"You're a disgrace to this pack Randy so why don't you leave before I knock you on your ass again." Dave warned taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt in the process his wolf was scratching for a fight. Randy pushed Hunter aside and stared Dave down "All right bitch let's see what you got." Randy said motioning with his hand for Dave to come to him. The bald man smirked as he leapt in the air surprising Randy with an elbow to the face. With the upper hand Dave unleashed a series of blows leaving the tatted man wobbly. Dave kicked Randy's legs out from him causing him to land on his back. "Who's the bitch now, get him out of here." Dave ordered as the men picked Randy up dragging him out the room and out of the mansion.

Dave finished ripping off the remaining portion of his shirt tossing it across the room as Hunter stared at him with hungry eyes. "Later big boy I promise?" Dave said with a wink as he took a seat motioning for Hunter to take one as well. "Seems little Randy has been a busy pup over the last few years Hunter, plotting and dealing with the rogue wolves. Particularly one alpha named Brock who is trying to start a rebellion against the four packs in regards to omegas." Dave stated as Hunter rubbed his temples. "This day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it Dave." Hunter said sarcastically through a laugh as Dave smiled. "Well lets add to this already fucked up day shall we big boy, seems Randy's little omega is indeed with Roman. It doesn't seem like a problem but in reality it's a huge one considering the omega in question happens to be his mate." Dave stated as Hunter's eyes got big.

XXXXX

Randy picked himself up from the gravel ground spitting out the blood that had collected while he was knocked out. He grabbed his side while he phished out his phone calling the number he had saved. The rough voice that answered didn't seem pleased to be hearing from him. After Randy explained what happen and where he was the voice agreed to come get him. Randy was sitting on the curb when a car came pulling up its window going down just as he stood and leaned into it. "Nice to see you again Brock hope you didn't miss me too much." Randy said causing the beast to grin a little "Get your ass in this car before I leave you out here to rot where you belong Randy." He snapped at the tatted man who smirked opening the door and got in as the beast to off speeding down the road.

They pulled up to Brocks converted farmhouse that was home to a few other rouge wolves that live and trained on the property. Randy saw the looks he was getting and felt his wolf go in defense mode considering he was heavily outnumbered. He followed Brock into the farmhouse where he led him down to an underground cellar that opened to a large basement. The beast led the tatted man to another small room that had a midsize bed and a small dresser with a lamp on it. "You can stay in here no one will bother you." The large alpha stated "My room is over there." He pointed to the far side of the room "Just a heads up I do sleep naked so don't be surprised if I'm walking around here naked at night." He informed the tatted man with a laugh. "Get settled and will talk business later and see where we are at." He said leaving the tatted man heading back upstairs to the main room. Randy plopped down on the soft bed and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes the image of the auburn blue eyed man popping into his head, the fell of the omega beneath him crying out in pain sent the blood flowing to his dick making it strain against his jeans. Randy's eyes snapped open, ' _WANT MATE NOW'_ his wolf yelled at him causing the tatted man to growl in frustration. Come hell or high water Randy would make sure that he got Dean back and finish what he started all those years ago.

XXXXXXX

Next chapter has Roman, Seth and Dean getting to know one another better, plus daddy Reigns is making an appearance as well. Wonder how Roman is going to react to Dean possibly being moved. Until then….


	3. Chapter 3

Blown away from the reviews thank you guys so much, thanks to the new followers and those who Favorited this story. I appreciate it tons…

XXXXXX

Dean held Seth's hand as they made their way through the busy mall, after the disastrous start of the morning Roman took the omega's shopping. It was pack law that the Alpha provided everything its omega needed to keep him/her happy and content. Roman dressed the two omegas in his clothing, making sure they were covered in his scent warning other males that these two were taking. They walked in to the first store where Roman took a seat while Toby followed the two men as they looked around. Seth found a rack and started pulling different things off it while Dean stood watching.

Toby sent Roman a glance telling him what he assumed would happen and got up to approach the two. Dean stiffened when he saw Roman walking up to them smiling. "Seth make sure Dean gets him some things as well." Dean heard the alpha tell his friend looking at him in surprise. "I'm not your omega Ro-Roman you're not obligated to get me anything." The auburn man said looking down, Roman lifted Dean's chin up staring into his deep blue eyes stroking his cheek with the pad of his thumb. Dean found himself leaning into the alpha's touch which pleased his omega greatly. Roman smiled before removing his hand "Get anything you want baby boy." He assured the auburn man before leaving the two to continue.

After twenty minutes both Dean and Seth had a pile of clothes waiting on the counter as they went to the dressing room to try on the last articles of clothing. Roman and Toby made their way into the sitting chairs in the room as Seth appeared first in a pair of grey skinny jeans with no shirt examining himself in the mirror. Roman bit his lip to suppress the moan wanting to slip out as he saw how the jeans insinuated his omega's ass perfectly. He watched as Seth knocked on Dean's door telling him to come out already. Dean opened the door and shuffled out in a pair of slim jeans that hung low around his waist that made Roman's breath to hitch in the back of his throat at the sight. Seth ran his hands around the auburn man's waist making sure the jeans fit before running them up and down his sides. On instinct Dean captured his friend's lips; the two omegas forgetting they had an audience. The sight alone made Roman rock hard causing him to growl in pleasure, which scared Dean as he broke away from Seth.

Roman watched as Dean left the area in a hurry and mentally kicked himself, Seth looked at Roman with a frown before heading back into the room to change. Roman got up and made his way inside the two toned omegas room. "We didn't mean to upset you Roman its just that were very affectionate towards one another." Seth stated as he found himself backed into a wall with his alpha grinning down at him. Roman grabbed Seth's hand and placed it on the bulge in front of his dress pants. "Does this feel like someone who is upset pretty boy." The two toned omega started stoking the member up and down through the fabric as Roman's eyes fluttered shut and buried his head in Seth's neck nipping him.

Dean lost in thought with his head down ran into something soft but firm, looking up he saw a man with shaggy black hair with green eyes staring at him with a smile. ' _Alpha not our mate, danger'_ his omega told him which caused Dean to back up a little but the green eyed man stopped him. "What's an omega like you doing out here by yourself?" He asked stepping closer to the auburn man grabbing his wrist. "I-I was jus-just leaving." Dean stuttered out turning on his heel to leave when the green eyed male snaked his arm around his waist pulling him into him nuzzling his neck letting a loud growl out. "You're not mated little omega." The alpha said through a smile pulling Dean with him towards the exit as the auburn man struggled to get free. He heard stories on what happens to omegas caught who are not matted and it sent fear racing throughout his body.

Roman's head shot up when he sensed another alpha worse yet he smelled Dean's fear. "Shit" he muttered out leaving the room in a hurry only to see Dean wrapped in another alpha's arms fear evident in his eyes as Roman met his blue orbs. Roman growled getting the attention of the green eyed male. "Roman so good to see you, tell me this isn't your omega now is it? He smells like you but yet he's not mated." The male pointed out causing Roman's wolf to snarl _'protect mate NOW!'_ his wolf yelled at him "Take your hands off my omega before I rip them off you and shove them down your god damn throat Derrick." Roman warned as Dean looked at him his eyes pleading for him to help him. ' _Alpha protect.'_ Dean's wolf whined desperate to be reunited with alpha a few feet away from them.

Roman couldn't take the distress coming from Dean anymore his wolf was coming to the surface as his eyes shifted to red then grey. Derrick swallowed hard seeing the bigger male lose his control and let Dean go who ran towards Seth who was watching from the door way. "Easy now Roman, I was just playing no need for you to bring your wolf out." The black haired alpha said backing away as Roman crouched down ready to attack. "You touched what is mine, per pack law I'm entitled to kill you where you stand Derrick." He growled out his body shaking and radiating the anger he felt.

Dean's omega called to him too comfort the alpha, Dean cautiously walked over to Roman and placed his hand on his shoulder. The smell of a rich vanilla filled Roman's nose instantly calming him as he stilled bringing the body into him nuzzling his face into its neck taking huge whiffs of the sweet scent, licking the skin as a low grumble vibrated from his chest.

Dean looked at the green eyed alpha telling him to leave which he did as Dean shivered being in Roman's arms. ' _mate is calming'_ his omega informed him "Ro-Roman" Dean called out as the alpha gave a lazy hum before sucking on Dean's neck hard causing him to gasp as he grabbed the back of Roman's head. ' _Alpha is marking us.'_ Dean stilled as he let Roman finish as Seth came and joined them. Roman let Dean go as Seth pulled him into a hug nuzzling him. Roman looked at Toby who nodded and took off to the dressing room gathering all the clothes and taking them to the front.

XXXXXX

Sika was in his home office when he heard a knock on his door; he ordered whoever it was to come in clearly not happy for the sudden intrusion. He stood as two figures walked in his lip curling up in disgust at who it was. "Why the hell are you in my house Hunter let alone my territory?" He demanded signaling for his men to close the door and gestured for the two alphas before him to have a seat. "Sika you know I wouldn't be here unless it was important so let's cut to the chase shall we." Hunter said getting a nod from the pack leader of the southern pack. "I told you that my son was officially exiled from my pack and territory. Well it was unknown to me that your son Roman-." Sika stood upon hearing his son's name "Careful with your words Hunter regarding my son, your on my turf now remember that." He warned taking a seat giving the alpha the go ahead to continue. "Last night at the omega auction your son was involved in an incident that ended with him having an extra omega on his hands more specifically my now exiled son's mate." Hunter stated glancing at Dave who placed an envelope on Sika's desk. "Long story short if I know my son he will come for his mate and since he's seemed to have aligned himself with the rogue wolves he might be bringing trouble to your steps."

Sika nodded his head taking this information in as he opened the envelope looking at the content inside clearly unhappy. "We've heard talks that the rogue wolves were plotting a rebellion or some sort in order to obtain omegas, seems they were the ones responsible for your break in a few years ago as well as ours and the others." Sika informed the two before standing "I appreciate you coming here in person and letting me know I will see to it that this omega is dealt with properly." He stated nodding to his men to open the doors as Hunter and Dave stood making their way out.

Once in the car Dave looked over at Hunter offering him a drink which he kindly accepted "You think Sika will handle the issue?" Dave asked as he finished making himself his own drink. "Roman is the next in line to take over the pack after his father so I'm sure he will make sure no harm comes to his son or risks his reputation with the pack." Hunter replied taking a sip on his drink looking at his secret lover with hungry eyes. Dave didn't bother hiding the grin on his face seeing his lover eye him. "Guess I should cash in on that I.O.U huh." He stated earning a small smile from the pack leader as he knocked on the divider telling the driver to find a suitable hotel.

XXXXX

Roman was glad to be home with his omegas safely in tow, after the mall they stopped by a few other places making sure the omegas had everything they could possible want. Toby walked in with bags in tow taking them to the room. Roman informed Toby to take Seth's things to his room which caused Dean to frown a bit. He knew this was going to happen but he also didn't want his best friend to leave him. He was pretty much torn at the moment, his omega telling him that Roman was his mate but his omega had told him that Randy was his mate as well. Only difference is that Roman hasn't hurt him the way Randy did. Dean found himself confused with the situation and didn't know what to make of it.

Dean saw Seth standing in front of him waving his hand in his face causing him to blink his eyes a few times. "Earth to Dean, you in there buddy." The two toned omega asked smiling at the auburn man who nodded his head yes. "Sorry spaced out there for bit you know, got a lot going through my mind." He told his friend sadly just as the doorbell rung, Toby went to answer the door revealing a big alpha with a few others behind him. Dean's omega sensed how powerful the male was and whimpered wanting to flee from the room as memories from that night started to come back to him. Seth saw his friend tremble and went to comfort him seeing the elder alpha stare at Dean.

Roman appeared a few minutes later surprised to see his father in his house "Why are you here father I was about to call you." He asked the pack leader who kept his gaze on the two omegas, Roman stood in his father's path blocking his view. "Hunter from the northern pack visited me not to long ago, told me something interesting to say the least, mind telling me what that could be Roman?" He asked his son who clearly was confused by what his dad was asking. "I'm not sure what he told you but I was going to inform you that last night at the auction that something went wrong and I ended up killing an alpha who tried to go after my mate. In the process I found another omega that was injured and brought him here until I spoke with you." He informed his father who gave him a nod. "Show me which one is your mate son?" He asked side stepping his son as Roman stood by his side calling for Seth who approached Roman. Sika looked the omega over as if critiquing him before giving his approval. "You have yet to mate with him Roman?" He asked questioning his son who looked down before answering "I was waiting till he went into heat before I knotted him father." He replied looking at his dad causing Seth to blush slightly.

Sika focused his attention to the other omega sensing his fear as he stared at him "So you're the omega that everyone is fussing about, I can see why you are indeed a looker." He told Dean who was on alert watching the alpha's in the room. "Seems Hunter's son Randy was officially exiled this morning and has been taking in by the rogues, this omega happens to be his mate Roman." He stated stunning Roman with the revelation. "That's impossible he doesn't bare a mating mark, besides how is he Randy's mate when alphas aren't allowed to have contact with omegas unless at the auction." He told his father who pondered on the question for a bit.

"Doesn't matter Roman but from what Hunter has told me Randy will be coming for him and if he's aligned with the rogues that mean's a war. I will not have innocent blood spilled over an omega that belongs to another alpha." He replied telling his man to take the omega, Dean backed himself into the wall as the alpha's approached him. He heard his omega growl which caused him to growl, omegas were supposed to be submissive but Dean's omega wasn't going down without a fight. ' _Roman is our alpha not Randy, Randy will hurt us again.'_ He heard his omega say which caused Dean to attack the men head on.

Seth's omega was getting riled up seeing his friend attacking the alphas and wanted a piece of the action but Roman held him back his alpha telling Seth's omega to stand down causing the two toned man to whine in the alphas arms as he watched his friend defend himself.

Dean fought his way through the men which caused Roman's wolf to surface again seeing the omega be disobedient was not something one lived to tell about. Sika had finally had enough and shouted for them to freeze the tone of his voice vibrated through everyone. He approached Dean the alpha telling the auburn man to submit but Dean refused, his omega was whimpering from the power radiating from the elder alpha causing him to cower. Dean clenched his jaw "I'd rather die than go back to that piece of shit of an alpha or to another omega facility." He snapped at the pack leader who looked at him in amusement backing away a little. "And why is that little omega?" He asked taking a seat staring at the auburn man smiling.

Dean wanted to rip that smile of his face so he pounced on him wrapping his hands around his neck growling. Sika managed to throw him to the floor causing him to land on his back with a yelped. "You dare attack the leader of the southern pack!" He shouted at Dean who laughed as he picked himself up startling the elder alpha. "If it means death then I'll happily do it all over again, because death sounds a hell of a lot better than seeing that bastard." He spat out at the pack leader who didn't know what to make of the omega in front of him. Sika looked at Roman briefly before returning his gaze to the auburn man. "Tell me omega why do you wish death then your own mate?" He asked causing Dean to chuckle and rub his hands over his face.

Dean held up his wrist to Sika's face seeing the raised scars "These are from being chained to a cold concrete slab in a basement in god knows where. A few years ago our facility was broken into and I was taking along with several others. I met my so called mate while I was in a cage, immediately I knew he was my mate and he the same. He freed me from my cage and led me to some dark dirty basement where I was chained and blindfolded. Next thing I know I hear and smell a group of alpha's in the room with me along with Randy." He said wrapping his arms around himself closing his eyes as the memories came back to him.

"When I was taking I was about to go into my first heat and was beginning to project that, so Randy decided to let his friends have a go at me. One by one they each took their turn having their way with me, I pleaded and cried out for Randy to make it stop but he did nothing. After a few hours I finally became numb enough that I couldn't feel the pain anymore. Randy was the last one to get his fill and forced me back up on knees after I had collapsed from pure exhaustion." Dean said taking off his shirt showing off the scars on his back. "These scars are from that bastard who got off on my pain and suffering, and made sure I was completely broken. He left me lying there like I was a piece of garbage, four days I laid in my own blood and waste, starving, wishing for death to take me. I must have eventually passed out because the next thing I remember was waking up in the omega facility." He stated looking at the pack leader as angry tears fell down his heated face "I choose death then to go back to him."

Roman finally let Seth go watching the omega run to his friend leading him out of the room as Roman looked on with conflicting eyes as he saw his father approaching him. "Are you happy with yourself now father?" He asked clearly pissed at the pack leader. "No son I'm not per pack law Randy broke the most sacred rule we have, he refused to protect his mate therefore forfeited any rights he had to the omega, meaning that if he dares try to come after him he will have hell to deal with." He advised his son who seemed pleased with the answer. "I'll try to see about making other arrangements for the omega, he will be adopted by the pack and will be paired with a suitable alpha." He told his son causing Roman's wolf to growl. _'MINE!'_ his wolf shouted _'our mate no one else's'_ he told him as he watched his father head for the door.

XXXXXX

Randy sat at the table listening to the group of alphas who were strategizing the best way to attack the southern pack since they had the biggest spread of land not to mention the biggest omega facility. "Why don't we start off small then work our way up, the eastern pack is the smallest and most vulnerable it would be a piece of cake to take them out first." Randy stated to the group who turned their attention on him including Brock who looked intrigued by the ideal. "The pack leader has grown weak and old and has yet to name a successor, per law if the pack leader is challenged and loses then the victor gets the right to the pack including the omegas. Which is what you guys want am I right." He advised the group getting a few nods and some muttering amongst themselves.

Brock looked at Randy with regard before speaking to the group telling them that he would challenge the pack leader of the eastern region for his seat promising his fellow rogues that their time of being outcasts would soon be over and they could look forward to living a prosperous life with mates. The alpha known as the beast dismissed the meeting telling his men to prepare for an attack. They quickly left the small room, hope in their eyes that they would finally find a place to call home.

When the room was finally cleared out Brock turned to Randy wondering why the former son of the northern pack was helping them. "It's obvious that you have another agenda then ours so I'm telling you this now. Betray me or my pack and you will wish you've never been born." He growled out to the blue eyed alpha who smiled. "Trust me Brock, I need you just as much as you need me I'm just here to assist and help out." He told the big alpha who smirked at him and left the room, Randy took a seat feeling his phone go off. He pulled the device out seeing that he had a text, his wolf snarled reading the text stating that Dean was with Roman and that the Samoan wolf had started to imprint on the auburn man.

XXXXXXX

You know what to do until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Again you guys are completely awesome leaving wonderful reviews I love hearing what you guys think, so thank you.

XXXXX

One week later:

The vibe in the Reign's household was filled with sadness, hurt, and anger. Dean had pretty much kept to himself and avoided everyone except for Toby who he allowed to bring him things from time to time. Roman saw the toll it was taking on his omega and it pained him; Seth would constantly whine for the auburn man and spent hours sitting by his door. A few times Roman wanted to bust in the door but Toby advised Roman that Dean was hurting and that the omega needed some time to get his head right. No matter how much comfort Roman offered Seth it still wasn't enough, his omega would cry at night as he curled up next to him. Soothing kisses, sweet nothings or back rubs were the only things that put the two toned omega to sleep at night.

Dean heard Seth's omega crying out for him and it hurt him to know he was the cause of it; he needed to sever the tie between them, so that Seth could enjoy the happy omega life that he was bred for. Dean saw himself as damage goods and didn't want others to feel sorry for him. The encounter with Sika left the auburn man thinking long and hard that he needed to flee before Randy came looking for him. He knew deep down that one day Randy would come back for him. Hearing the news that Randy was with rogues sent a shiver down his spine knowing that the tatted man was hunting him. He wouldn't allow Seth, his best friend the man he loved or Roman his supposed mate to be hurt because of him which is why he decided that tonight would be the night he would leave.

After he was sure everyone was asleep including Toby he took a small bag he had already packed and snuck out of the bedroom, he made his way quietly to the kitchen and grabbed what he knew wouldn't parish before making his way to the sliding back door. He unarmed the alarm sliding the door to the side stepping out onto the back patio. He slowly made his way to the brick wall finding the gate and unlatching it. He hesitated for a few moments taking a few deep breathes as he felt sweat forming on his brow and sliding down his face. He needed to hurry before someone picked up on his scent and came looking for him. Dean closed his eyes and opened the gate running into the darkness with the moon on his back as his omega howled with excitement.

Seth shot out of bed waking Roman up in the process who watched as his omega went running out the room. He quickly followed sensing that something wasn't right in his house as his wolf began to stir feeling the same thing. Roman heard Seth scream Dean's name and went rushing into the room seeing that the auburn wasn't there. _'Mate is missing'_ he yelled for Toby who appeared a few moments later seeing a distraught Seth crying as he exited the room calling out for Dean. Roman picked up on Dean's scent and saw that the back door was opened and ran outside following it to the gate where it stopped. Toby met Roman outside informing him that the car was ready. Roman nodded his head as he ran back inside quickly putting on his shoes as he found Seth waiting by the door for him "Find him Roman please, bring him back home to me." The two toned man stated looking up into Roman's grey eyes, Roman wiped Seth's tears away and softly kissed the omega "I'll find him promise." He replied looking at Toby telling him to watch Seth till he returned and to call him if Dean returned.

Dean found himself walking down the paved city streets the bright lights and loud noises fascinated him, he'd never seen anything like it before. He found an alley that looked like it lead to an opening and walked down it halfway through it he saw a group of guys walking down the same alley. Dean froze smelling that they were alpha's and noticed that they stopped as well. He knew he was in deep shit as he heard them howl and charge at him. Dean dropped his bag and took off in a sprint down the alley quickly feeling his muscles cramp up on him.

He made it to the corner when he felt someone tackle him from behind causing the side of his face to hit the pavement hard. He hissed as he felt a bruise already forming "Seems someone lost their way from home boys, by the looks of it this omega is up for grabs." The figure on top of him announced as he heard the others cheer.

"I belong to an alpha already I just got myself lost; he would be really pissed knowing you guys roughed me up." Dean stated as he felt himself being drugged farther into the alley way behind a dumpster. Dean felt panic sink in as he was thrown to the ground with the alpha's surrounding him. He smelt his own blood knowing that it was coming from his eyebrow probably a cut he thought. _'Weak alpha's shall not touch us, Roman is our ALPHA!'_ Dean's omega snapped back at him urging him to fight these lesser males off. Dean stood on his feet already smelling the arousal's coming from the four alpha's, it made the auburn hair omega want to gag he knew he had to flee before their inner wolves came out.

Roman reached the city limits a few miles from his home, he rolled his windows down letting the night air fill his nose hoping that Dean's scent would be in it. He slowly drove down the first street seeing nobody so he tried the next which was heavily filled with people. He made sure to stop around the dark spots in case Dean was hiding but didn't find anything. He approached the alley that connected to the main street and stopped the car when he smelt blood; to be exact it was Dean's blood. Roman's eyes flashed red picking up the scent of four other alphas in the area with Dean. He jumped out the car and took off running coming across a group of guys huddled around a dumpster. _'Protect mate now, KILL!'_ his wolf snapped at him causing the Samoan to growl in warning.

Dean looked in the direction he heard the growl coming from and new that it was Roman and froze. _'Alpha's pissed and wants blood.'_ Dean's omega told him proudly as the guys turned just in time to see a pissed off Roman. "You touched what is mine and brought harm to my omega that shall not go unpunished." Roman growled out to the four males who had terrified looks on their faces. "This omega is not mated per law he is up for grabs to any alpha who finds him, so if you want him then come get him, otherwise fuck off." The lower alpha said to Roman causing him to grin evilly. Roman could feel his wolf smirking at the challenge and let his wolf come to surface.

Dean watched as Roman's eye flashed to a blood red color and taunted the male to come after him, the lower male snarled and sprinted towards Roman. The lower alpha tried to tackle Roman by failed and ended up eating pavement as Roman shoved him to the ground. Roman circled the male as it tried to get up from the ground. When the male finally got back on his feet, Roman charged him sending them both in too the brick wall pinning the male. Roman used his knees to deliver swift blows to the abdomen causing the alpha to cry out. When the male was hunched over grabbing his stomach a fist was connecting to his face. The sheer size of Roman was no match for the male whose only option was to defend himself.

The male made the mistake of exposing his neck to Roman and the Samoan alpha wrapped his hands around it firmly squeezing, cutting of the air supply to the male. Dean saw the male beginning to lose consciousness his face going red and lips turning blue from lack of oxygen. Dean's omega was in awe of Roman's wolf dominance pleased by his actions it called to the alpha. Roman's wolf paused picking up the omega's faint scent of arousal. A howl erupted from Roman's chest as he discarded the now unconscious male in his hands and threw him to the ground.

Dean swallowed hard as he saw Roman approach him his omega howling with excitement, wanting to submit to the alpha. Dean allowed Roman to pin him to the wall as the other males grabbed their friend and took off running down the alley. A low growl emanated deep from Roman as he rubbed the side of his face on Dean's cheek asking his omega to submit to him. Dean couldn't fight the needs of his omega and went slack in Roman's presence baring his neck in complete submissiveness to the male. Dean shivered as he felt Roman lapped at his neck burying himself in the crook of it. The small action had Dean's body shaking the foreign feeling was odd but pleasant. The smell of a pungent musk filled his nose and caused his omega to whine. _'Omega wants its alpha.'_ Dean heard and complied.

Slowly Dean turned his head tucking in his chin dipping his head under Roman's chin, the alpha raised up allowing the omega to fully rub its head under his neck and chin a sign of acceptance. Roman's wolf was thrilled the omega finally submitted to him. Roman found Dean's lips and ran his warm tongue over them tasting the sweetness in them and groaned. Dean licked his lips tasting Roman on himself and liked it. Hesitantly Dean repeated the action Roman did but this time bit his bottom lip, tugging on the plump morsel earning a deep moan before releasing it with a pop. Roman captured the auburn man's lips with his causing Dean to gasp allowing Roman to slip his tongue in tasting the warm cavern. Dean felt his head become fuzzy as the alpha devoured his mouth. Roman broke away seeing that Dean was in a trance like state and carried him back to the car his anger still lingering but not as apparent.

XXXXX

Seth paced the living biting his nails running his fingers through his hair every so often. He kept telling Toby that he was going to kill Dean himself for running away and making him worry over his ass. Seth heard the front door open seeing his best friend walk in with Roman closely behind him holding his waist. Seth narrowed his eyes at Dean and marched up to him and gave him a right punch across his face. "How dare you fucking take off on us like that Dean, do you know how worried sick I was about you!" Seth yelled balling up his fist as his body shook from rage. "What the hell were you thinking Dean; you scared the shit out of me." The two toned omega said to his best friend his voice cracking.

Dean felt guilt wash over him for the pain he caused Seth and realized he done more harm than good. Roman decided that he would let the two work out their differences it seemed that his omega was doing a good job at scolding Dean.

Dean grabbed his jaw moving it making sure it wasn't broken before looking into Seth's big watery brown eyes. "I was trying to protect you Seth from Randy, you have a good life here with Roman and I didn't want to see you get hurt because of me. I thought if I left that Randy would leave you and Roman alone." Dean stated slowly approaching his friend who took a step back. "Your saying that you risked your own life to save me from getting hurt." He asked aloud seeing Dean nod his head, Seth growled and swung at Dean again connecting with his jaw again. "I didn't ask you to save me asshole, what point of protected by the pack did you not understand. If Randy dares comes after you then he will have hell to pay."

The auburn man looked down ashamed of his actions that he disappointed not only himself but his friend as well. He felt Seth raise his head taking his face in looking at his brow. "Let's get you cleaned up and in bed will talk more in the morning." Seth said leading Dean to the bathroom telling him to sit on the vanity as he went to get the first aid kit. When Seth returned he ordered the auburn man to take his shirt off seeing the rash burns on his side.

He went to work on Dean cleaning and applying ointment to his cuts and butterflying his brow. Roman had stepped into the room hearing the two talking. "Promise me that you'll never pull a stunt like this ever again on me, I couldn't bare it if I lost you Dean" Seth said pausing as he looked into Dean's blue orbs. "I love you Dean with every fiber of my being." He stated throwing himself at Dean crying, the auburn man held his friend close to him as he felt tears hit his skin a few of them sliding down his body. "I'm sorry Seth." He replied in a hush tone soothing the two toned omega.

Dean brought Seth's face up to his and leaned in to capture his soft lips with his, Seth allowed Dean access letting the auburn man deepened the kiss as he tangled his fingers in the soft curls in the back. Roman walked into the bathroom at that moment taking the sight of his omega's making out with one another. His wolf grinned inwardly seeing the two of them sending his blood flowing to his neither regions.

Dean broke the kiss seeing the alpha stare at them with a smile on his face as he stood behind Seth wrapping his arms around him nuzzling his neck briefly before looking at him. "Run away from me again Dean and I'll make sure that you are properly dealt with am I clear." He warned the blue eyed omega who nodded his head in understanding "Seth why don't you go ahead and head back to bed and I'll meet you there in a few minutes." He told the two toned omega who left leaving the two alone.

Roman stepped in between Dean's legs scooting him closer to the edge till his legs were wrapped around Roman securely. Dean wanted to protest due to the close contact but stopped when he felt a big hand caress his side breaking his skin out in goosebumps. Roman nuzzled Dean's neck securing his lips to the apex of his neck and began sucking on the spot. Dean couldn't help but grant the alpha more access as his eyes fluttered shut enjoying the attention. Dean rocked his hips against Roman who gripped Dean's waist to still him making his omega whimper. A soft sigh escaped from Dean's lips as he rested his forehead on the alpha's shoulder raking his nails up and down Roman's sides and back. Roman growled and gently rotated his hips into the auburn man.

Dean pulled the alphas hair causing him to release the omega's neck meeting dark blue eyes. _'Ours'_ his wolf said as Roman captured Dean's lips again in a bruising kiss tasting the sweetness he had to offer. "MINE!" Dean heard the alpha growl against his lips as he untangled his legs from his and walked out the bathroom leaving Dean confused and wanting. _'Yours'_ his omega replied with a smile.

XXXXX

Randy stood by Brock's side in the open field, it had taking them a few days to reach the outer parts of the Eastern territories. They saw a few car lights coming down the dirt road a few miles ahead before disappearing. The air was humid and thick a slight breeze being felt. In the distance a howl was heard as the full moon shined brightly over their heads. The scent of alphas carried through the air as the rouges began to growl as they got into a crouching position. A twig snapping echoed through the field causing Brock to roar as his eyes went red as he took off his shirt. Randy could hear bones snapping and popping as the rogues began to shift into their wolf form only a handful of alphas had the ability to shift too their true form.

Randy felt his wolf coming to the surface his vision tinting to a red as he fell to his knees feeling his bones pop, his body contorting as he shifted into his wolf form. Brock stood ahead of the pack his black fur shining brightly in the moon's light. He clawed the ground and snarled sensing that the enemy was close. In a blink of an eye he howled and charged into the open field, Randy following suit as he saw the Eastern wolves charging towards them.

As the group of wolves fought against one another Brock set his sights on the leader who was slowly making his way towards him. He grinned seeing the old silver wolf the smell of death radiating off of him signaling that he was in deed dying. Brock didn't wait and charged the elder head on leaping in the air knocking him of his feet. The silver wolf surprised him by quickly recovering curling up its lips snarling as it gave its own charge sending the black wolf flying a few feet landing on its side.

Randy tangled with a small grey wolf that was fast and powerful with its strikes. One thing that Randy was good at was able to tell his opponents next move. This wolf made the mistake of repeating his movements at different angles and when he went to charge Randy the tatted man was ready for him. Randy ducked out of the smaller wolfs way using his legs to kick the grey wolf in its snout. He charged the grey wolf pinning him on its back careful to keep his neck out of the snapping mouth that was lounging at him.

Randy used his paw getting nipped in the process to turn the wolf's head exposing its neck and went for the kill. He got off the body that was now reverting back to its human form and saw that the battle was nearly over with as a few of the Eastern wolves were retreating leaving their leader and Brock in the center of the field.

Brock and the silver wolf had been going toe to toe and keeping up with each other but Brock sensed that the elder wolf was now worn out. He saw that the elder wolf wasn't going to give up knowing that he had lost, the black wolf respected that the silver wolf would go down fighting in battle. The elder wolf stood on shaky legs knowing that his time as pack leader was now at an end. He gave a final howl before charging the black wolf knowing that this would be his last fight and would go down in a blaze of glory.

Randy watched as Brock stood on his hind legs capturing the elder wolf in his grasped throwing him to the ground pinning him with his body weight. The elder wolf kicked its back legs in a final attempt to free it's self before letting out a pained howl as Brock crushed its throat with his powerful jaw. The remaining wolves on the field stopped fighting, the Eastern alphas making their way over to their falling leader as Brock backed away watching as they protected the elder wolf as it took its final breathes. When the elder wolf went still did they let out an anguish howl into the night at the fallen leader?

Even though Brock had won and was the victor he too joined in as well as the rest of the rogues including Randy in the howling to pay respect to the wolf. It was a wolf's nature to morn for a fellow pack member despite the differences. Randy howled the loudest of them all for he was responsible for the death of his grandfather.

When the howls came to a stop and silence filled the air did everyone revert back to their human form? Brock approached the remaining five alphas who acknowledged him as their new leader. Per pack law a time of morning would to be granted to give time to make proper arrangements for the now dead leader and to make arrangements for the new leader to take its place. "You have seven days to handle the affairs of your fallen leader I suggest you don't waste any time." He told the alphas who picked up their former leader carrying him away.

XXXXX

Hunter was asleep next to his mate when his door was busted open by a pissed off Dave whose eyes were red signaling he was ready to kill. Hunter shielded his mate who had just woken up from the intrusion confused by what was happening. "Dave what happen." He asked getting up from the bed, slowly making his way to his lover. Dave stiffened when he felt the alpha embrace him and grabbed on to him. "Vince is dead; Brock challenged him for leadership of the pack and won. I just got the call a few minutes ago." He stated looking at Stephanie who had a hand over her mouth as she began to become hysterical. Hunter pulled Dave with him as he went over to comfort his mate who was sobbing uncontrollable at the news of her father.

Dave and Stephanie grew up together in the eastern pack; her father had found Dave bleeding in an alley way from a vicious alpha attack and took him into his home and raised him. Vince was the father he'd never had and he respected and loved the hell out of him. Stephanie grabbed Dave clinging to him as the mourned the loss of their father together. Hunter tried to keep his cool sensing the sadness, hurt and distress coming from his mate and lover. His wolf was vowing vengeance for the pain they were suffering with. A servant came into the room asking if they needed anything since the whole household was now awake with the news.

Hunter requested that his car be ready in half an hour that he was leaving for the Eastern territory to find out what happen. Hunter didn't bother to ask Dave to come he knew he would despite what he said. Dave gave Stephanie a small kiss on her cheek before leaving the room to pack his bag for the long trip. Hunter kissed his mate passionately before getting off the bed to pack himself a bag. Stephanie watched as her mate left the room her hands going to her stomach "Mate is going to protect us little one" She whispered before breaking down again.

XXXXX

Seems Randy's advice payed off after all, he's one step closer to getting back his supposed mate. Next chapter will be smut filled care to take any guesses? Until then.


	5. Chapter 5

Stingerette 1975 I read your comment late last night after this was typed up and was like she's going to be disappointed but don't fear Dean will have his time to shine promise.. There is smut in this chapter so enjoy..

XXXXXX

Two days later:

Dean just finished making Seth breakfast and looked forward to surprising him. He found it odd that Seth was sleeping in so late when he was the one always wake first. Since his failed attempt at running away he'd been trying to make it up to the two toned omega. Dean softly knocked on the door calling out to Seth, when he didn't get an answer he frowned, thinking that Seth was still pissed at him. That thought was quickly wiped away when he heard a whimper coming from the room. Dean darted into the dim lit room noticing the air was thick with a musky fragrance. He noticed that Seth was on his side whining as he got closer the smell only intensified sending his omega in a frenzy. Dean pulled the covers down seeing Seth brows furrowed his face covered with seat. "Seth what's wrong?" Dean asked as he saw his friend try to sit up. "Ne-need Roman now, in he-heat." He stammered out as Dean's eyes got big he'd never fully went into heat himself and didn't know what being in heat looked like up close. "I'll get Toby to call him then." Dean told him as he ran out the room yelling for Toby.

Roman just got done filing the folders on his desk when his phone started vibrating on his desk. He picked up the phone seeing that it was toby and answered. Roman hung up before Toby could finish talking the only words the alpha understood were Seth and heat in the same sentence and ran off out of his office telling his secretary he would be out for a few days.

Dean removed all the covers from the bed before helping Seth take of his clothes stripping him till he was fully bare. Seth seemed to relax a bit being freed from the material, opening his brown eyes seeing Dean staring at him with concern. Seth beckoned Dean closer to him which the auburn man obliged finding himself being pulled down onto the bed with Seth nuzzling his neck. "Stay with me till Roman gets here please." Seth softly groaned out placing a tender kiss to Dean's neck as he adjusted them so they were face to face. Dean ran his hands over his friend's body watching as Seth's eyes closed sighing as he enjoyed the body rub. The blue eyed omega stroked Seth's cheek with the back of his hand as he saw clouded brown eyes staring back at him. Seth leaned into Dean his lips brushing against his ever so gently, hot air puffing out his mouth filling the small space. Dean darted his tongue out licking the two toned omegas lips before taking them fully into his.

Seth allowed Dean entrance into his mouth moaning into the kiss as it got deeper his hands running along Dean's sides as he felt Dean's own hands caressing his sides. Both omegas never fighting for dominance just letting it happen naturally. Dean broke the kiss trailing kisses along Seth's jaw then down to his neck liking the sounds that were emanating from him. He reconnected their lips again as Seth hungrily devoured them using his teeth to bite every so often on Dean's bottom lip earning a low growl from him.

XXXXX

Roman had just entered his house finding Toby by the kitchen island his arms crossed. "The little omega's are in your bed." He stated before walking off as Roman followed the scent of the two omegas his wolf already clawing at him to knot the omegas and claim them as theirs. Roman opened his room door his nostrils flaring from the arousal that blanketed the room. His eyes narrowed to his bed seeing Seth and Dean in a passionate lip lock with Seth lying halfway on Dean naked. _'Want to knot both omega's must claim our mates'_ his wolf snapped at him causing Roman to smirk, no doubt he wanted them both as well. He slowly made his way over to Seth's side before clearing his throat causing Dean to look at him in surprise as Seth turned over seeing his alpha and began whimpering. "Easy pretty boy I got what you need just let me strip first and I'm all yours." He told Seth bringing him up for a kiss as he locked eyes with the blue eye omega as he deepened the kiss with Seth earning a moan from him.

Roman could taste Dean on Seth and it sent his wolf in a frenzy as he pinned Seth to the bed nipping at his neck as the two toned omega rolled his hips up into Roman. Dean stared at the two perplex his omega whining from the site. Roman looked up seeing the auburn omega staring at him with innocent blue eyes, and went to reach for him but Dean scooted off the bed. _'Omega is not scenting'_ his wolf told him confusing Roman. Even if an omega wasn't in heat one would project pheromones telling the alpha they were turned on or not. Dean didn't display that trait and it bothered him was he not attracted to him after all.

Seth whined drawing Roman's attention back to him his omega desperate to be filled up by the alpha. "Need alpha now." He moaned out as Roman worked his way down his omega's body licking and nipping his way down. He quickly took Seth's already leaking hard member in his mouth groaning from the taste of the two toned omega. Seth locked his fingers into Roman's hair as his alpha bobbed his head up and down on his cock. He craved more from his alpha, his omega crying out to be taken already. Roman heard the omega's pleas and quickly flipped Seth over onto his hands and knees already seeing the two toned man's wet entrance glistening, just waiting to be filled by him.

Roman lined himself up pulling Seth's hips back to him as he thrusted in quickly, groaning from the tightness of his soon to be mate. He pulled halfway out, before slamming back in hearing the omega cry out in pleasure, watching as Seth slowly rubbed his ass against his dick causing him to growl "You want to bounce on your alpha's dick pretty boy." He asked earning a throaty yes from his omega. Roman laid down on his back as Seth climbed on top of him, sliding back down on the thick shaft placing his hands on his alpha's chest. The omega slowly moved his hips in a figure eight moaning from the friction he was getting. Roman closed his eyes enjoying the feel of his omega's ass stroking him, the warm heat waiting to be filled with his seed. Seth slammed down on Roman causing him to open his eyes seeing that the omega's eyes were now a honey brown as he began to pick up pace.

His omega had come to the surface causing Roman's wolf to surface as well. Seth bounced on Roman's dick at an inhuman pace making the bed rattle as he worked his alpha over who was now digging his claws into his hips drawing blood from the creamy flesh. "Omega wants alpha to fill him up, wants alpha's knot now." Seth stated as Roman growled flipping the omega back on his hands and knees. Roman grabbed Seth's thighs lifting his lower half of his body in the air as he slammed back into him hard repeating the action over and over again.

Seth's omega mewled at being drilled into by his alpha who was hitting his spot now bringing him to the edge. "Omega is close alpha." He told Roman who moved Seth's hair out of the way pulling on it as he brought him up flushed against his chest as he continued to pound into him hard and fast. It was animal instinct taking over for the pair as Roman's eyes turned red feeling his bulb beginning to extend and swell as his sac began to tighten up on him. Seth's omega sense that his alpha was close and bared his neck for the alpha to claim him, bind them as one.

Roman growled pleased by the action as he licked the apex of his omega's neck cleaning the spot with his saliva. Seth moaned out as the coil in his stomach started to tighten up. Roman felt his omega's walls closing up around him sucking him in deeper. Roman's canines elongated as he pumped a few more times in his omega before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh causing the two toned omega to howl as he came hard all over the bed as Roman's bulb shot out spilling his hot seed deep within his mates warm cavern.

Roman released Seth's neck licking the blood up and closing the wound with his saliva as he gently laid them down with his member still buried deep inside of him. Roman's eyes returned to their natural grey color as he nuzzled his mate's neck, licking his mating mark causing the omega to shiver slightly and moan. After a few minutes Roman felt his bulb retract and slowly moved out of the contracting hole. Seth turned over facing Roman running his hands down his body placing kisses on his chest up to his neck sucking and nibbling. "You ready for another round pretty boy." Roman asked seeing his mate blush slightly nodding his head. Seth found his mate's lips kissing him deeply as his free hand found the semi hard member and began stroking it. "I want to taste you first mate." He told Roman as he kissed a wet trail down his toned body till he reached his prized and took Roman into his mouth causing the alphas eyes to flutter shut as he let a loud groan out.

XXXXX

Dean sat outside watching as the sun began to fade through the trees as a few stars started coming through. His mind kept wondering back to that night in the bathroom when Roman kissed him telling him that he was his. He could feel his omega stirring, knowing that the alpha was with another omega pained him. He felt both envy and jealousy wash through him knowing that he would never have that no matter what instinct told him. Seth is the rightful chosen mate to Roman while Dean was just second best. He didn't know why his omega called Roman their mate when law stated that one omega to an alpha. Dean knew his time being here would be coming to an end, the pack leader's words coming back to him telling him he would make other arrangements and find him a suitable male. Dean knew no other male would compare to Roman in his eyes. His omega already imprinted on Roman and vice versa besides who would want an omega that couldn't heat nor has ever been in heat.

Toby stepped outside and took a seat by Dean looking up into the sky before clearing his throat "You might want to try and keep your feelings hidden little omega your projecting a wave of emotions." The raven hair servant told him with a soft smile as Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Why does it matter anymore I won't be here much longer. Seth is officially mated to Roman now and I'm just the third wheel now." He said out loud not bothering to look at the man sitting beside him. "Little omega I can assure you that you are very wrong, I see the way Roman looks at you I know his wolf wants you and that your omega wants him just as equally. It's rare that an alpha finds him with two mates but it does happen, the question is what will Roman do about it. Yes he's mated to Seth but that doesn't stop him from wanting you now does it." Toby told him causing Dean to look at him with a hopeful expression.

Toby and Dean heard Roman howl announcing that his mate had been fully satisfied. "Those two have been going at it for eight straight hours now their probably hungry and thirsty, you mind helping me make them something to eat Dean?" Toby asked the auburn man who looked at him before getting up.

Dean sat about cutting up a fruit bowl for Seth since it was his favorite thing to eat after he came out of a heat. Toby worked on making sub sandwiches for the pair doubling everything and placing them on a tray. Dean placed the bowl of fruit on the tray as well as a few bottles of water just as he heard a door opening a few moments later revealing a half-naked Roman in nothing but a towel.

Dean gulped seeing the alpha approach him watching as every muscle on his body contracted with every step he made. His omega was stirring just from the sight and wanted to touch the alpha but Dean shook his head no. Seth was mated to him now and he had no right to touch the alpha as if he had a claim to him. Roman sensed the turmoil coming from the omega before him and didn't like the way it was making him scent, it wasn't the rich vanilla he was used too. "Dean made you and Seth something to eat and drink so you can spend more time with your new mate, I'll just go freshen up the room then." Toby said causing Dean to look at him in shock as Toby took off down the hall.

Dean met Roman's grey eyes before averting his gaze as he tried to leave the kitchen only to be stopped by the alpha. "Dean are you okay, you seem off today." He told the auburn omega as he pulled him closer to him, Dean's nostrils flared causing him to whine as he smelt the mingle scents of Seth and Roman together creating an intoxicating cloud around him.

Dean leaned into Roman's neck nuzzling it as he took deep breathes of him in the scent calming his shot nerves as he ran his hands up Roman's body lightly growling. Roman stiffened when he felt the auburn omega begin lapping at his neck softly groaning before running his tongue down to the alpha's chest where he rubbed the side of his face on it. Dean's omega was stirring wildly from the scents _'Want alpha and omega, need alpha and omega.'_ His omega told him as Dean rubbed his head under Roman's chin trying to bathe himself in their scents. Roman's wolf snarled at him when the omega's vanilla scent filled his nose causing him to growl and his eyes to change color alternating between grey and red. _'Want to knot, omega is calling for us.'_ His wolf told Roman who lifted Dean's chin up seeing dark blue eyes staring up at him. Rather he knew it or not his omega came through whining in the back on his throat for the alpha.

Roman backed the omega up against the island trapping it as he nuzzled Dean's neck who bared it for him. Roman bit down gently on the omega's neck earning a loud hiss and groan as he applied more pressure, careful not to break the skin. Roman licked the skin that showed his teeth indention before capturing the omega's lips in a bruising kiss running his fingers through Dean's hair tugging on it. "You drive me crazy baby boy to the point it's hard to control myself around you." He whispered against Dean's lips before kissing him again causing the omega to moan, as he caught the alpha's tongue and sucked on it before biting down on it. Roman broke the kiss rubbing his head against the omegas neck and chin making sure to leave Dean covered in his scent. "I will claim you omega, knot you followed by a thorough fucking till you're carrying my pup." Roman said as he gave a final kiss to Dean, picking up a strawberry and bringing it to the omega's mouth. Dean's omega paced excitedly at the alpha who was going to feed them. Dean took the sweet treat from the alpha biting into it as the juice slid down the side of his mouth causing the alpha to lick it up as well as the soft lips it came from.

Toby had just came back into the kitchen announcing that he finished changing the bedding and that Seth was calling for him. Roman gave a final lick to the corner of Dean's mouth before rubbing their noses together. "Remember what I said Dean." Roman told him as he grabbed the tray thanking Toby on his way back to his room. Dean bit his lip as Toby came into view telling him he would make them dinner and helped Dean sit since his feet seemed to not want to move.

XXXXX

Sika was in his home office prepping last minute arrangements for his trip to the eastern territory for the ceremonial burial of Vince the fallen leader of the eastern pack. News got around fast that the leader of the rogues Brock would be taking the head seat in a few days and the original three leaders needed to discuss somethings. Having Brock as leader meant that his rogues no longer were exiled they were respectable pack members again, free to all the luxuries that came with being a pack member. He had talked to the northern pack leader Hunter earlier expressing to Hunter that his now reinstated son would have hell to pay should he attack his pack. Hunter knew that Randy would risk it to get back his omega from Roman. Hunter suggested to Sika that he hurry up and find a suitable male for Dean to be mated too.

Sika was brought out of his thoughts as a knock came from his door; he called for them to enter a small smile gracing his face as he saw who it was. "Ah Baron thank you for coming on such short notice I hope it wasn't an inconvenience for you my boy." He told the lone wolf who grunted clearly not happy to be there. "I came because I owed you a favor now what is it that you need." He bluntly said to the pack leader. "I have an omega I need you to take off my hands for me, I hear that you've been looking for a mate and I think I might have one for you." He told the tall man who looked intrigued by the comment and nodded for the pack leader to continue. "I need this omega mated and out of my hair and I think you're the man for the job." He stated causing Baron to smile at him. "When do I get to meet this omega you speak of." He asked Sika who smiled back "When I get back from the Eastern territory then we will meet your future mate."

Sika showed Baron around his place telling him that he could stay there till he returned and to make himself at home. The lone wolf that everyone knew him as agreed to stay and told the pack leader he looked forward to meeting the omega that had him in an uproar. Sika stared daggers at the lone wolf as he saw the colorful tatted man take off down the hall whistling before entering the room.

XXXXX

I think it's time that we see an angry, pissed off and possessive Roman come out to play don't you agree. Until then.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the delay its tough editing long chapters then proof reading it over and over it again then adding and deleting things. Than you guys for the amazing reviews you guys are amazing.

XXXXX

Dean was lounging on the couch with Seth lying in between him on his chest as he ran his fingers through the newly mated omegas hair as they both watched the movie. Seth sighed happily from the attention his best friend was giving him as he rubbed his face on Dean's shirt. Dean gave a lazy growl out almost as if he was purring from how content he was. He found himself constantly touching Seth and cuddling him when Roman was at work. The scent of Roman being on Seth riled Dean's omega up to the point he would feel his skin began to prickle and his body heat up. Like now seeing the two toned omega draped on him made his whole body come alive sending a tingling sensation throughout it as well.

Seth noticed a sweet flowery smell invade his nose it reminded him of cherry blossoms. _'Omega is scenting differently, want to taste.'_ His omega whined to him causing Seth to look up at Dean seeing his eyes still glued to the TV. When dark blue eyes stared back in too his brown chocolate ones he saw Dean's omega flash in his mind a sandy color wolf appeared with icy blue eyes. Stunned by what he just saw Seth jumped off Dean landing on the floor with a yelp. Dean was by Seth's side before he could register what had fully happened. He looked up at his friend seeing his eyes were their normal blue. He smelled the familiar vanilla scent fill his nose and began to calm as he nuzzled Dean's neck.

Roman walked into his house finding his mate and Dean on the floor. "You guys okay" He asked the pair slightly confused about what he missed as he made his way over to the couch plopping down as his mate crawled onto his lap straddling him. Dean made his way back onto the couch as he watched the newly mated couple make out, Seth moaned loudly as he tugged on the alphas hair. "Omega wants his alphas knot." Seth whined out as he trailed kisses down Roman's neck causing him to chuckle. "Hmm seems my mate is sprung off my dick huh." He told his mate who pouted slightly before grinning up at him "Can you blame me, I love the way you fuck and dominate me." Roman growled as he roughly grabbed Seth's hair stilling him as he licked his lips. "How about I fuck you into next week then." He told Seth who gave a desperate whine at the prospect.

Roman told Seth to meet him in their bedroom and that he would be there shortly after he put his things up. When Seth was out of sight Roman turned his attention to the blue eyed omega who was staring at him with a predatory look in his eyes. _'Omega is….is.'_ His wolf never finished as Dean was now looking at him dead in his eye the stare intense as he slowly slinked his way over to him. Roman growled as a new scent filled his nose causing him to groan as Dean straddled his hips. Roman watched in fascination as Dean studied him before nudging him to turn his head. Roman granted the omega permission as he bared his neck to the auburn man who licked a trail up and down his neck before biting down on his shoulder applying pressure. Roman bout arch off the couch from the bite as he hissed in pleasure enjoying the pain the omega was given him.

Dean could only watch as he let his omega come forth watching as it captured the alphas lips thrusting his tongue inside the warm cavern before pulling back to bite on the plump bottom lip. Dean felt his lower region throb a feeling unfamiliar to him. _'Ready for alpha to claim us as his mate, want, need, crave our alpha, it's up to you when you're ready.'_ His omega told him leaving Dean sitting on the alphas lap who was looking at him in concern. "Dean, you okay you spaced out on me there?" He told the omega who nodded his head as he tried to move but instead moaned as his bulge brushed against Roman's leg. The alpha pulled Dean back onto his lap forcing him to look at him seeing the frightened blue eye omega staring back at him. Roman could smell the flowery scent getting stronger now. "It's okay Dean I'm not going to hurt you let alone rush you into something you're not ready for. I'll wait till your ready no pressure" He told the omega who was lightly shivering in the alpha's arms. Dean wrapped his arms around the alphas neck hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

Roman rubbed big circles on Dean's back soothing him. _'Omega is almost ready for us.'_ His wolf told him with a grin as he slowly lifted Dean off his lap and sat him on the couch before getting up to make his way to his room. Roman turned back seeing the omega staring at him and winked before leaving.

Dean couldn't help but blush by the small action it sent a thrill down his spine as he bit his lip. He knew that his omega was ready but left the decision up to him to decide when he was ready to take the alpha as his mate. Dean heard the headboard hitting the wall; he wondered what it would be like to be taking by Roman. Would he be gentle or would he be rough like Randy was with him, he shook his head telling himself that Roman was nothing like Randy. Seth told him plenty of times how Roman was a tentative lover always putting his needs first making sure that he was taking care of. Dean wanted that, he wanted to know what it would feel like to have Roman buried deep inside of him filling him with his seed. He wanted a family with Roman and Seth; Dean felt his omega give its approval to his thoughts and decided that he was ready.

XXXXX

Sika just pulled into his driveway with a major headache the memorial for the fallen leader of the eastern pack was tough on everyone. It put the rest of the pack leaders on alert knowing that at any one moment that Brock could target them next. They decided to meet in secret something that went against their law but there packs were in danger especially Sika's. No way would he submit to a rogue leader let alone have one or Randy gain control over his pack. His alpha snarled just from the thought of it. Sika heard the car door opening seeing the lone wolf make his way inside taking a seat by the door as he stared at him. "You delayed the meeting of me meeting my mate why." He asked the elder leader who gave a nervous laugh. "I have an urgent business meeting to attend to first before we go see your intended mate." He replied back to the colorful tatted man who gave a low growl.

"Why must I accompany you to this meeting when it has nothing to do with me or _my_ mate." He stressed to him clearly agitated now as Sika sat his glass down "Because the rouge that is now the new leader of the eastern pack has a second in command named Randy who is a threat to me. The omega I told you about was his intended mate but he lost that right when he refused to protect him. He allowed other alphas to have their way with him." He said to the man sitting across from him seeing his fist ball up as he sensed the anger radiating off of him.

Baron knew the omega that Sika was talking about for he was the one that saved Dean that night but never knew his name. The lone wolf knew that Dean was not his true mate but always wondered what had become of the little omega he saved.

Baron had disguised himself as one of Randy's men and infiltrated the Northern packs territory to see if they were responsible for the recent omega kidnappings from the packs facilities. Baron was aligned to the western pack by birth but was recruited by the pack leader Dwayne to handle the packs dirty work. He dubbed himself as a mercenary willing to do others dirty work for a small fee which is why he earned the name lone wolf. When he had found Dean he was investigating the Northern pack per an anonymous client. He wanted to kill Randy for what he did to the omega but couldn't blow his cover so he waited in the shadows before he freed Dean and returned him to the facility.

The car pulled into an underground garage coming to a stop where two other cars were already waiting. Baron declined Sika's request to be a part of the meeting stating that it was not his concern. He watched as the men stood in a little circle and began talking. He saw Dwayne his face void of any emotion as he nodded his head seeming to agree with whatever was said. Hunter he knew right off hand including the alpha that was standing a distance away staring at him through the blackened window. Baron smirked knowing that Dave sensed him but wasn't surprised either when he turned back to the trio ahead of him. What felt like hours to the lone wolf was probably thirty minutes top as he saw the door open and Sika getting back in. He didn't ask what was discussed he was more interested in seeing Dean.

XXXXX

Dean was sitting on the spacious kitchen island as he watched Toby put the finishing touches to dinner. He had offered to help but Toby declined teasing him that as Roman's mate he wasn't allowed to do housework. Dean blew a raspberry at him as he picked at the salad taking a small tomato out and popping it into his mouth. When Dean was done chewing the bitter vegetable he decided to ask Toby a question that's been bugging him for a while now. "Toby what are you?" He asked noticing the pause in the man's step before continuing to the stove. When he pulled the mittens off his hands as he took a deep breathe before approaching Dean. "I'm an omega just like you but different in a way." He told the auburn hair man who looked confused now.

"I was born with a genetic defect that prevents me from heating or bearing children. I don't even scent as an omega but I am one. There is only a few of us in existence believe or not. I came to be with Roman when his father showed up at the facility to give his approval for the current omega's to be sent to the Northern territories for auction years ago. I lived a life of isolation away from the other omegas for fear I might spread something to them. Sika brought me to his home and introduced me to Roman. We grew up together and when Roman moved out I went with him to pay my debt back to Sika for taking me out of that hell hole." He told Dean ruffling his hair a bit smiling at him seeing Dean studying him closely; Dean took the time to see how beautiful Toby actually was jet black hair that hung dangerously close to his amber eyes that seemed to glow on their own. His perfect built body with sun kissed skin making him look exotic and mysterious at the same time.

The doorbell rang confusing the duo who weren't expecting any guest today, so whoever was at the door wasn't invited. "Go wait in the hallway just in case." Toby told Dean who jumped off the counter as Toby went to answer the door. Dean peeked around the corner making sure not to be seen, his eyes got big when he saw Sika appear with another alpha that looked menacing following right behind him. Dean felt panic sink in as he began to tremble knowing that he was there for him. He heard the door open behind him and smelled the spicy scent of Roman fill his nose. "He's coming to take me away." Dean softly said not bothering to face Roman who was now behind him wrapping his arms around his waist. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Roman told him in his ear as he released him telling him to go wait in his room with Seth.

Dean did as he was told but stop midway calling Roman's name over his shoulder the alpha turned his head towards him. "I want to stay with you… _mate._ " He told him before entering the room leaving Roman stunned by his words. _'Must fight to keep Omega with us, must protect mate.'_ His wolf huffed out at him as Roman made his way into the living room seeing his dad with a smug grin on his face. "Ah Roman just the man I wanted to see." He said to his son seeing the eye roll he gave him at the greeting. "How dare you show up uninvited and bring a flea infested Alpha into my home, you can practically smell the stench coming from him." Baron stepped forward giving Roman a toothy smile as he pushed Sika back. "Why don't you bring your ass over here and tell me that to my face Roman or are you to chicken shit to do it. Either way I'm walking out of here with Dean, question is will you be able to walk after I get done with you." He told the alpha issuing a challenge that had Roman seeing red. _'He shall not touch what is ours.'_ Roman growled in warning for the alpha to stand down but Baron just smiled at him. "I was promised Dean by your father considering that you already have a mate." He said as Roman stared daggers at his father "Is this true did you promise him Dean!" He shouted towards his father who took a step back sensing the anger radiating off his son that took him by surprise. "It is true son I did, you already have a mate and it's not your responsibility to take care of the omega." Sika replied taking a step towards Roman only to have his son back away from him.

"If you want Dean then you're going to have to go through me, I'll be damned if I allow another male to touch what is already mine let alone claim _my_ omega." He snarled out surprising his father with his comment. "Roman you can't be serious now you already have a mate, you know the rules." He emphasized to his son who looked at him. "Fuck the pack rules after I'm done ripping this piece of shit's goddamn head off your next on my hit list." He warned his father who gulped at the threat knowing that his son was serious. Roman charged Baron without warning catching the lone wolf off guard as he felt a punch connect with his abdomen. Roman followed that up with a knee to his face causing Baron to stumble backwards.

Baron's eyes turned red as he wiped the blood away from his nose smearing it across his face in the process not giving a damn. Roman mirrored his actions his eyes going red as well as growls and snarls filled the space. Sika found a corner safely away from the two pissed off alphas as they locked up with each other. Baron turned his hips in towards Roman able to wrap his free leg around the alphas leg and planted him hard on his back. He followed that up with hard swift kicks to his side making sure to hit his rib cage. Roman howled in pain as he quickly caught Baron's leg sweeping his other leg from beneath him causing him to land on his back. Roman kicked Baron in his face earning a yelp from the lone wolf as he straddled Baron across his chest and began landing blows to his head and face.

Dean and Seth smelt blood and whined as they heard things breaking from behind the door, it was too much for Dean and he ran out the room with Seth closely following behind him. Dean spotted Toby standing to the side of the hallway biting his nail it was obvious that he was nervous. He saw Dean and shook his head no to him telling him that it was too dangerous. Seth began whimpering knowing that his mate was in trouble and it scared him. Dean took Seth's hand in has and slowly made their way to the corner of the hallway where they saw the alphas rolling around on the floor throwing punches every so often. The snarls and growls coming from the males had their omegas on defense mode.

Omegas once mated were obligated to protect their mates just as the alpha was obligated to protect them. Dean couldn't allow Seth to do that so he grabbed Seth and made his way to Toby. "Take Seth somewhere safe and lock him up till this is over with." Seth looked at Dean with wide eyes as he felt his best friends lips on his "Forgive me Seth." He whispered on his lips as he nodded his head to Toby who covered Seth's mouth as he began flailing his arms around in Toby's grasped kicking as he was drugged down the hallway.

Roman yelped as he grabbed his side feeling the warm liquid seep through his shirt as Baron grinned at him licking his claw finger. "Mmm you taste sweet but I bet Dean taste even sweeter." Dean growled deep in his throat getting the lone wolfs attention as dark brown eyes met his blues. It was enough for Roman to land a punch in Baron's face before Roman threw him across the room sending him flying through a shelf. Dean was just a few feet from Baron and felt his omega come to the surface _'Must protect alpha, alpha is injured.'_ A low groan caused Dean to look at Roman as he was down on one knee holding his side panting. Dean saw the dark spot on Roman's shirt and saw the blood on his hands and advanced on the fallen alpha with one thing on his mind _kill_.

"You brought harm to _my_ mate, for that I demand your head on a stick." He told Baron who looked up at him and smiled. "Do what you need to little omega, knowing that you are safe will be worth me dying here by your hands." He told Dean as he exposed his neck to him, Dean's claws were now extended ready to meet flesh. Roman looked to see Dean's hand in the air preparing to deliver a fatal blow if not a killing blow to the alpha. As Dean was getting ready to strike his nose was filled with a woodsy smell that brought memories of that night back to him.

 _Dean whimpered as he heard someone enter the room smelling that it was an alpha, he was afraid that the alpha was coming to take him again and desperately fought against his restraints to break free . "Easy little omega I'm getting you out of here but you have to be quiet." Dean heard the alpha say as he felt his cuffs release his raw wrist from their confines. He felt a blanket being put around him as the alpha picked him up from the cold cement slab and began to carry him. The auburn hair omega smelled the woodsy scent, reminding him of the forest as he felt them climb up some steps. The alpha laid him down gently in the back seat of the vehicle covering him up with more blankets before starting the car up. Dean heard voices around him as the alpha argued his way out of the gates followed by lights as the car began to pick up more speed. When the car came to a stop he heard the alpha open his door and gently picked him up and carry him for a while the smell of the forest calming him as he felt the alpha sit him down. "Your free now little omega" Was the last thing Dean heard as he slipped into unconsciousness._

In a blink of an eye Dean's hand came sweeping down but never connected to flesh but to the wall as he dragged his claws down the wall as he fell to his knees. "You're the one who saved me that night" Baron slowly got up in a sitting position holding his stomach as he coughed a bit. "Indeed I am little omega, I'm glad you made a full recovery." Baron told Dean as he watched the omega suddenly throw himself at him holding him. Surprised by the action the lone wolf let Dean have his moment as he saw Roman getting up clearly pissed by the affection his omega was given him. Dean felt someone jerk him back from Baron as he felt an arm wrap around him tightly as a growl radiated throughout his body. Dean cupped the back of Roman's head turning his head to meet Roman's face his eyes still red. "Come back to me Roman." Dean whispered in his alphas ear before licking his neck causing Roman to whine slightly easing the hold he had on him.

Seth came running out meeting them as he threw his arms around his mate's neck hugging him. Dean tried to leave to give them a minute but Roman held him close as he placed a soft kiss to his head. The fight was over with and all that remained of the incident was broken furniture as well as glass that was littered everywhere. Baron managed to get up finally limping his way to the other side of the room as Sika came out of the corner he was hiding in. Toby showed up with the first aid kit making his way over to Baron who was sitting on the only chair not broken in their brawl. Seth was sniffling in Roman's neck as he told him he was glad that he was okay. Dean was ready for Seth's tongue lashing but instead felt him check him over before hugging him. Roman turned Dean and his mate into him so he could better hold them.

"Well now that, that issue is solved who needs a drink." He said out loud as Roman whose eyes were now their normal grey laughed at the statement. Roman broke apart from the males he was holding and limped himself to the kitchen with Seth helping him. Dean stood in the middle of the room staring at Baron who was looking at him now. Dean glanced over at Roman seeing that he was occupied with Seth making out with him while Sika was filling glasses with ice, so he made his way over to where Toby was. He settled beside the injured alpha who hissed when Toby put some alcohol on a cut above his eye. He saw the way the alpha was looking at Toby and how he gently grabbed his wrist to stop him as he met Toby's eyes. The omega gave a slight blush to the alpha as he looked away only to have the alpha tell him to look at him. Dean smiled seeing that there was something with these two and was happy that Toby found his alpha.

XXXXX

Despite the brawl that took place in the living room Toby managed to get everyone to sit down and have a peaceful dinner. The mood at the table was still tense as everyone began to eat, Seth kept glaring daggers at Baron growling as he ate his food. Roman had to reassure his mate from time to time that everything was okay. Dean sat picking at his food with the fight out of the way he wondered if Sika was still going to take him from Roman. All three alphas sensed the anxiety coming from Dean so Baron decided to ease the omegas mind. "Dean I'm not going to take you away from Roman neither is Sika." He said which caused Dean too look at him his omega telling him that what Baron was saying was true. "I am however staking a claim on him though." He pointed to Toby as Roman raised his eyes brows in surprise.

"He's not a functioning omega though Baron he won't be able to give you pups." Sika told him as Baron shrugged his shoulder "My wolf knows this Sika or else it wouldn't of chose him as my mate." He shot back at the elder pack leader. "Besides nature might just take its course and allow my mate to bear me pups if she wants it either way I'm still going to accept my mate as is." He stated going back to his own food. Sika looked at Dean for a moment before turning his attention to his son. "Roman I need you to be honest with me is your wolf calling for Dean to be you're mate?" He asked seeing his son set his fork down. "The night of the omega auction my wolf was drawn to both Seth and Dean I chose Seth because it said mate, when I found Dean my wolf called me to protect the omega so I did. I wanted Dean that night I brought him home followed by the day after then my wolf called him my mate."

Sika nodded his head in understanding. "I'll tell the pack as well as the other pack member's but I will warn you though Roman you better knot Dean before anyone can protest. Randy will not be thrilled about this at all and will most likely try to attack you for claiming Dean as yours" Roman growled at the mentioned of the alphas name. "He will regret it if he thinks about coming after my mate believe that."

When dinner was over Roman walked his father and Baron to the door giving the lone wolf permission to come over when he wanted to see Toby. Baron gave Toby a passionate good night kiss as he held his mate close to him whispering in his ear causing Toby to turn red as he squirmed in the alpha's arms to get away. Baron gave Toby a final kiss before walking out the door to meet Sika who was already waiting in the car for him. Roman shut the door seeing Toby trying to calm himself from the encounter and laughed. "I'll have a crew come over and clean this place up while you take a day off to spend the day with your mate." He said to Toby who thanked him before retiring for the night, Roman let a loud yawn out as Seth took his hand and started to lead him to the bedroom with Dean following close behind them. Dean started to enter his room when he was stopped by the alpha who took his hand "You're sleeping with us tonight Dean." The auburn man looked at Seth who smiled and nodded his head in approval.

Seth was in the middle with Roman spooning him while Dean was lying on the edge of the bed he felt a little weird being in bed with the two, he felt a big hand grab him by his waist an pulled him back against Seth who nuzzled his neck while Roman hand his arm draped around the two. Dean let the warmness and the mingled scents of the two pull him under as he felt his eyes growing heavy as sleep finally took him.

XXXXX

Next chapter has Randy making an appearance as well as Dean experiencing another first any guesses as to what it might be? Until then…


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you guys so much for the kick ass reviews I'm glad you all are enjoying this story. I present you another chapter my dears plus light lemon at the end...

XXXXX

Two weeks later:

Brock read the note that was handed to him in his form fitting chair in the new lavish office of the mansion he now owned, along with all the servants that came included. His men were finally getting situated in their brand new place and it pleased him. The former rogues felt safer staying together as one group in the mansion which didn't bother Brock since they were used to sharing a space. Though he wouldn't admit it he enjoyed having the companionship of his fellow rogues. He was set to visit the omega facility to see how the system worked and possibly see about mating his fellow alphas to omegas. He had to admit that for the Eastern pack to be small he came into a wealthy leadership role. He was owner of several companies that provided goods for the other packs as well as some international ones as well. He had to admit he didn't need anything else he had more than enough on his plate.

He scanned the note again knowing that Randy wasn't going to be too happy about hearing his omega was set to be mated to Roman the future leader of the Southern pack. Though Randy never fully admitted what his intentions where, Brock wasn't dumb and knew that Randy was deadest on finding his omega that escaped from him. He didn't know the story nor cared to hear the story as long as Randy didn't betray him he could care less what he did. He signaled for one of his men to retrieve Randy for him, he didn't have to wait long as he saw the tatted man entering the room with a menacing look on his face. Brock handed the note over to Randy watching as his eyes flashed red before crumpling the note and storming out the room. The beast incarnate shook his head and laughed was he went back to looking over some paperwork.

Anger was coursing through Randy's veins as he made his way to his room tossing all the furniture that was in his reached. How dare Roman touch what was his and how dare his mate choose another alpha besides him. The tatted man knew he lost the right to claim the omega but his alpha wouldn't have it, it wanted its mate to rut in. Randy hated that he could never satisfy his wolf with substitutes it still called for Dean afterwards. When the room was finally trashed the tatted man took out his phone calling a friend asking him to meet him in a disclosed location. He found a bag and started packing a few items a smile coming across his face as he thought about Dean. The thought of being reunited with his omega taking him from Roman and punishing him made his wolf stir grinning at the ideal growling in approval. _'Mate will know who his true alpha is now.'_

Randy pulled up to an abandon shack that was a few miles from Roman's house, they thought it best if they went on foot and surprised the omega's. His scout he had watching the house informed him that the omegas were alone as he watched the car pull away. Randy knew this was his only chance to act; he immediately shifted into this wolf form along with his partner as they began their trek to the Samoan alpha's place to take back what was his.

XXXXX

Seth and Dean were outside lounging on the chairs well more like one chair; with Seth laying in-between Dean's legs the auburn omega holding him close as the cool air danced around them. Toby just left with Baron who was taking the raven hair omega on a lunch date. Dean and Seth teased Toby mercilessly about Baron and called it payback for all the times he would tease them about Roman.

As Dean played with Seth's hair as an uneasy feeling came over him as if he was being watched, he shivered as the air brought a scent of two alphas in the area one of the scents familiar. Seth sensed the anxiety coming off of Dean and turned to face him. "Dean what's wrong." Seth asked seeing Dean's eyes wonder over the backyard. "Somethings not right Seth, I feel… I fe-." Dean's eyes got big as he saw two big wolfs emerge from the tree lines the scent of one caused Dean's blood to run cold. Seth looked in the direction that Dean was staring at and quickly got off the chair puling Dean with him. The wolves took off in a sprint after them as Seth closed the patio door reaching for the phone to call Toby just as one of the wolves came crashing through the glass patio door causing Seth to drop the phone as it dialed.

Toby picked up his phone hearing commotion and glass breaking. He and Baron were on their way back to the house when Seth had called. He heard Dean screaming in the background for Seth to run before the line went dead. "Baron something's wrong hurry to the house Dean and Seth are in danger". Toby called Roman telling him to get home now and that he would call Sika as well. Anyone who dared attack a pack leader let alone his family was sure to meet their death. Toby didn't know who would attack them unless it was Randy which made his blood run cold.

Dean pushed the dresser in front of the door not sure if that would hold the two wolfs off as he cuddled Seth who was shaking in his arms. "What do they want Dean, I want Roman." Seth whined out as Dean comforted him letting a ragged breath out. "They want me Seth, one of those wolfs is Randy." Seth's head shot up his eyes full of fear as he trembled. "I won't let him take you Dean, you're ours not his." Seth replied holding Dean tighter as the door continued to bang on the dresser the wood beginning to split. Randy shifted back into his human form banging on the door. "Dean baby, open the door for daddy, I've come to take you home." Dean closed his eyes as a chill went through him upon hearing Randy's voice. "Come on sweetheart I promise to treat you better this time, you just have to open the door." Dean refused to answer and whimpered softly as he slowly rocked himself.

Randy was losing his patience and began kicking the door in, "I asked you nicely Dean to open the god damn door but no you couldn't do that. Now you get a pissed of Randy you remember what that's like right." The auburn omega covered his ears trying to block out Randy's words until a window shattering in Roman's bedroom got his attention. Dean looked up in fear seeing a blond wolf slowly approaching him and Seth. Seth held his arms out protectively to shield Dean "If you want him then you're going to have to get through me. The blond wolf let a howl out before backing away from them as another figure entered through the broken window. Dean felt his heart stop seeing Randy standing there before him with a grin on his face. "hmm seems someone's gotten prettier over these past few years." Dean backed up against the wall pulling Seth with him.

"Run to the bathroom and lock yourself in there Seth they don't want you." Dean whispered to Seth who shook his head no telling him he wasn't leaving him. Randy came closer stopping in front of them kneeling to stare at the two omegas in front of him. "Little omega if you know what's good for you, you will step away from my mate before I hurt you got it." He warned Seth who stood his ground as Randy clapped his hands laughing. "I see your attached to Dean well let me help out with that." Before Dean could react Seth was ripped from his arms and thrown across the room landing with a loud yelp as Randy pinned him to the floor. "You reek of that mutt its disgusting, tell me Dean have you missed me because I've missed you." He stated earning him a spit in his face from the omega below him. "Roman is my mate, my alpha not you!" Dean yelled in Randy's face earning a slap in return that echoed in the room. "You're a mouthy bitch aren't you; think it's time to remind you who your alpha is." Randy said with a smile as Dean felt himself being turned over roughly on to his stomach.

XXXX

Roman was speeding, running stoplights on his way to this house, his father had called him telling him was on his way with a few of his men as well. Roman felt his wolf stirring the panic coming from him was affecting it greatly causing it to whine. _'Mate is in danger can feel his fear.'_ His wolf told him causing Roman to press harder on the gas. Toby and Baron arrived immediately with Baron telling Toby to stay in the car as he went around the house the scent of two alphas quickly filling his nose. He crept around the house making sure the wind didn't give him away as he saw the broken glass and heard whimpering as well as snarling. He peeked in seeing Dean face down struggling in an alpha's grasp, he saw it was Randy and growled bringing his wolf forth.

The blond wolf didn't know what hit him as he was thrown into the wall by a force so hard that it rattled his teeth. Randy looked up seeing the white wolf snarling at him as it licked its lips smirking, the tatted man let Dean go before attacking the wolf head on. Dean was shaking too much to move and saw Seth make his way to him limping slightly. He gathered the auburn omega in his lap soothing him ignoring the fight that was happening in front of them. Baron threw Randy onto the floor pinning him with his paw before he was pushed out the way buy the blond wolf. Baron regained his footing attacking the blond wolf as Randy made his way back over to Dean.

Seth struggled to hold on to Dean as Randy yanked him away hoisting him over his shoulder removing the dresser and making his way out the bedroom door. "Randy took Dean." Seth shouted at the wolf who charged out the room with the blond wolf in tow. Seth heard another crash and limped his way out of the room seeing the patio door and remaining glass covered in blood. Toby walked in rushing to Seth's side just as he collapsed in his arms. "He took Dean I couldn't save him…. I promised." Toby carried Seth to the newly bought sofa and laid him down just as Sika and Roman came rushing through the door.

Baron chased the blond wolf down in the forest forcing it off the trail, watching as the wolf rolled down the embankment hearing it yelp and seeing that it had broken its back leg. He knew the wolf wasn't going anywhere and left him as he made his way back to the trail. He followed Randy's scent to a stream but that's where it ended, he growled in frustration as he made his way back to the house. Toby saw the white wolf approaching as Roman and his father went on their guard, the omega stopped them telling them it was Baron. Baron shifted back to his human form upon entering the house informing the two alphas that there was a wolf down a hill with a broken leg. Sika sent a few of his men in the direction that Baron told them while Roman tended to his distraught mate.

"I tried to protect Dean but he was too strong for me, I promised Dean I wouldn't let him get him but I failed Roman." Seth whimpered out as he buried his head in Roman's neck sniffling. Roman ran his finger through his mate's hair trying to calm him as he looked at Baron. "Who took Dean?" He asked the lone wolf who was holding Toby comforting him as well before answering him "Randy took him." Roman felt his stomach drop as he growled lowly his grip on Seth tightening causing him to whine in protest. Roman saw his father's men dragging a man back to the house in the distance and let go of Seth advancing on the male in question.

He roughly snatched him out of the man's hands before punching him in his gut. "Where did Randy take my mate?" He demanded kicking the man in his stomach, making him gasp but not say anything. "I'll ask you one more time before I put you out of your pathetic misery, where did Randy take my mate." Roman bent down to the wolf's level seeing the fear in his eyes which only caused Roman to smile. "There's an abandon shack a few miles from here, he should be there waiting till nightfall before he moves." The blond man croaked out as he felt pressure around his neck. Roman squeezed the man's neck before letting go. "You better pray he's still there or I'm coming back to end your life." The alpha said walking back inside the house.

XXXX

Dean wiggled in the chair he was now tied too as he heard Randy on the line telling someone where to pick him up at. Randy sounded pissed to whoever he was talking too, hanging up with a curse and growl. Dean watched as Randy stood in front of him with a sick smile on his face as he tried to touch his face but turned from his touch. Randy chuckled before snorting. "Don't worry Dean you'll get used to me touching you again in more ways then one." He informed his mate before slapping him across the face earning a yelp from the auburn man. Dean spit out the blood glaring at Randy "You'll never touch me again you piece of shit, I belong to Roman now not you and when he finds you you're going to wish you never crossed him." Randy smiled and nodded his head at the threat before grabbing the back of Dean's head roughly planting a kiss on his lips; Dean managed to bite the tatted man's lips drawing blood as he received another slap to his face.

"Hmm keep it up you're only turning me on more baby, you know how daddy likes it rough." Dean felt a shiver down his spine as he felt Randy nuzzle his neck snarling in the process. "You reek of that no good alpha I can't stand his scent all over you." Dean smiled making sure Randy saw it earning a scowl from him "Bet you like his scent all over you huh, can't wait till he knots you I bet. Well that's not going to happen Dean; before this night is through I will take you in fact now seems like a good time." He said as he tore the rope that was holding Dean dragging the omega across the floor as it struggled to break free.

XXXXX

Roman and Baron pulled up a few miles back from the shack agreeing that it would be best to attack from the distance. Roman's father and his men were close behind them as he saw the lights in the rear view window die. The pair approached the shack seeing a dim light getting brighter as they made their way closer. Roman could smell Dean's blood and it set his wolf off, Baron grabbed Roman by his arm. "Calm your wolf Roman, you don't want Randy to hurt Dean anymore then he has already." Roman nodded his head at the lone wolf as he took a few deep breaths in. When they finally reached the shack they could hear Dean's pained cries which only caused Roman's wolf to whine. _'Omega is in pain, omega is calling for us must protect mate.'_ His wolf said in distress as it whined loudly in him.

"Randy has Dean pinned in a corner I'll go this way to distract him while you go to the back and get him okay." Baron said before creeping to the front door, he gave the count of three and kicked the door open. Randy turned around seeing Baron charging him "You don't take hints do you bitch." Randy growled out as he charged Baron as well. Dean watched the two alpha's lock up as he slid against the wall pulling his knees to his chest. He heard a back door squeaking open and stiffened afraid it was Randy's back up. He saw it was Roman and crawled his way to him in a hurry wrapping his arms around his neck shaking _'Mate came for us'_. "Shh, it's okay baby boy I got you now." Dean heard his alphas words and nuzzled his face into Roman's neck letting his scent soothe him.

Baron managed to kick Randy off of him after he pinned him to the floor. He saw out the corner of his eye that Dean was safely in Roman's arms. "Leave now!" He shouted at the pair as Randy saw Dean with Roman. "He's mine Roman!" Randy shouted as he advanced on the pair his eyes going red. "You will not touch what rightfully belongs to me." Randy snapped out at the Samoan alpha, who gave a deadly growl and took off in a sprint at Randy spearing him to the ground knocking him out cold. "Wrong bitch, he belongs to me now." Roman bit out as he walked back over to Dean picking him up and carrying him out the shack. Baron looked at Randy debating if he should end him or not but went against it since it wasn't his fight. He limped is way out of the run down shack meeting Roman out in the road seeing car lights approaching them.

XXXXX

Roman held Dean close to him as they made the drive back home; the auburn omega looked up at his alpha taking in his profile _'Need alpha'_. Dean knew that tonight could have ended badly and the thought of not having Roman frightening him to no end. When grey eyes locked with his blue ones he leaned up to kiss his alpha. Dean found the courage to sit up and straddle Roman's lap before re connecting their lips together, the desperation in the kiss was felt by both alpha and omega. Roman ran his long fingers through Dean's hair while his other hand pulled him closer. "Touch me Roman…Please." Dean whispered on the alphas lips before devouring them again. Roman broke away looking into Dean's eyes searching for hesitation but didn't find none as the smell of cherry blossom's filled his nose. He lifted the window cover before reclining in the back seat pulling Dean with him back flushed against his chest.

Gently and ever so slowly Roman worked his hand down his omega's stomach slipping it under the basketball shorts as he nibbled on the Deans ear licking the shell of it. Dean let a low moan slip out as well as a ragged breath as he felt his alpha kneed his member through his briefs. Dean arched his hips up into Roman's hand trying to feel more of him. The alpha chuckled in Dean's ear "You want more baby boy." He huskily said in his omega's ear hearing a throaty yes as he slid his hand under the briefs touching the now very leaky member. "Mmm seems someone's nice and wet for me." Roman said seeing the blush that now stained his omega's cheeks. He gave the member a few hard strokes watching his omegas face contort in pleasure. It took everything in Roman's power to hold his wolf at bay while he was pleasing Dean.

Dean felt his body breaking out in a light sweat as he bucked his hips into Roman's hand grabbing the back of his alphas head bringing him down for a bruising kiss. "Roman I feel..." He panted out his eyes closing and opening as he felt a tightness in his lower region as a tingling sensation hummed threw him. "Let go baby boy I got you." Dean grabbed the door handle as he leaned up, slightly exposing his neck to Roman who wasted no time biting it. The bite along with Roman's grip was too much; Dean screamed loudly as he felt himself spill all over Roman's hand, his body shaking violently from the orgasm rippling throughout him.

He sagged back into the alpha who gave a few more strokes making sure that his omega was milked thoroughly. Roman brought his now soiled hand towards his mouth making sure Dean was watching him as he licked his palm as well as his fingers clean of Dean's essence. Roman couldn't help but groan at the way his omega tasted on his tongue it was purely sinful and made him want more, he leaned down capturing Dean's lips making sure he could taste himself as well as he deepened the kiss between them.

XXXXX

Randy awoke to a stinging on his face, as he got his bearings he saw the male alpha staring at him disappointingly. "Randy…Randy whatever am I to do with you hmm." The male said watching as Randy got to his feet holding his side. "You're always thinking with your dick instead of your head and expect me to clean up your messes for you; my patience is running thin." The tatted alpha stepped up to the male. "I didn't ask you to save me did I Derrick no, so leave me the fuck alone." Derrick chuckled as he closed the gap between them. "I won't have you fucking up my plan because you can't control your urges, you need to face the fact that the little omega is no longer yours anymore and move on, we got more important things to do if you want control of the Northen territories. Besides you have other things to worry about then a piece of ass." Derrick informed the tatted wolf with a smile as he walked out of the shack.

Randy growled knowing that Derrick was right he was for sure a dead man if Brock got a hold of him. His actions tonight would have repercussions. He made his way out of the rundown shack and into the waiting car that held the alpha male in it. Randy decided to focus on the bigger picture at hand and for the time being would put Dean to the side for now. His wolf wanted Roman's head on a silver platter for taking what was his and wanted to watch the life leave his body as Dean watched, helpless to do anything about it. Derrick saw Randy smiling and wondered what the tatted wolf was up to; one thing he knew was not to trust him for he was like a viper waiting for the right time to strike.

XXXXX

So it seems the plot has thicken a bit right? Randy is making more enemies it seems like. Until then you know what to do..


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews and for the follows/favs and thank you for being patient with me. I went to WM and told a few people that I wouldn't be updating my stories till after. So I'm back and here's another for you guys..

XXXXX

Sika sat at the head of the table staring at the group of alphas that were sitting around him. A meeting was called after the captured wolf had spilled all he knew about Randy and his plan in exchange for his life. It appeared that Randy was not working alone and had connections throughout all the packs which unsettled the leaders knowing that anyone associated with them could be their enemy. The captured wolf whose name turned out to be Eric advised Sika that for years Randy had been plotting against Hunter to overthrow him and was just biding his time till the perfect opportunity arrived. The blond wolf went on to say that Randy was working with someone from the Southern pack who was trying to over throw Sika himself.

Dwayne sat back his arms crossed putting two and two together his facial expression unreadable as always as he stared Sika down. "Omega's have been going missing for years some never to be returned or found why." The big alpha said staring at the males at the table. "If you were plotting to over throw a pack leader would you do it alone or would you make sure that you had an army behind you." Dwayne stated causing everyone at the table to raise an eyebrow. "The missing omegas would have to of been breed and therefore given birth to pups, add a few years to when they started to go missing the pups should be about the same age as our children." The alpha advised the group who nodded in agreement as Sika stood slamming his hand on the table "This isn't about the rogues or omegas this about obtaining absolute power. If I didn't know better I would go as far and say they wanted to get rid of us and combined the packs as one and have one ruler of all the packs."

Hunter nodded his head as he looked at Dave who was rubbing his chin as Baron cleared his throat. "I heard rumors of a wild pack located deep in the Canadian territories well hidden from outside intruders." The lone wolf stated seeing Roman look at him before addressing his father. "If this is the ultimate plan of Randy and whoever he is working with then we need to have a plan ready as well and investigate these so called rumors." Roman stated earning an approving nod from Dwayne. "I'll send Baron to check it out since he's the best at getting Intel." The Samoan wolf looked at his cousin as if he had just grown two heads at that moment. "Baron has just met his mate send someone else to get the information." Baron placed his hand on Roman's shoulder "It's okay Roman I'll discuss this with Toby. I'll need at least a week and a few supplies if you don't hear from me within that time frame expect the worse." He told the males as he got up to leave the room.

XXXXX

Dean sat the last box down in their temporary place as Seth and Toby were beginning to unpack boxes. Since the attack and the kidnapping of Dean Sika thought it best for Roman to move in to the guest house he had on his property till a new place could be found for them. It was a spacious two story house a mini version of what Sika lived in with more than enough room to hold all of them. Seth whined in the back of his throat causing Dean to make his way over to the two toned omega nuzzling his neck. "What's wrong Seth?" He asked as he licked Seth's neck feeling the omega shiver in his arms. "I miss our home Dean, I know this is temporary but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Dean could see the pout on Seth's face and laughed nipping his ear in the process. Seth elbowed Dean before running out the back door with the auburn omega hot on his heels. It had been ages since the two had played like this and it was welcomed.

Toby watched with a smile as the two omegas took turns chasing each other in the large back yard before seeing Dean tackling Seth to the ground pinning his arms above his head. He heard the phone ring and left the two to answer it not surprised that it was Roman who was calling to check on them. Toby frowned hearing that he would be staying late due to some unexpected news and to tell Dean and Seth to have dinner without him tonight.

Dean kept trying to get Seth to submit to him and found the two toned omega being stubborn as usual. "Just give up Seth, I promise I'll give you something good in return." He said huskily getting Seth's attention who after pondering finally turned his head in submission. Dean smiled as he nuzzled Seth's neck before finding his lips, kissing him deeply tasting the natual sweetness that was Seth.

Seth moaned into the kiss as his fingers ran freely through Dean's unruly hair ever so often pulling on the soft locks. The auburn omega caressed Seth's side lifting his shirt to feel the warm soft skin beneath the fabric. Seth was finding himself lost in the sensation as he felt Dean's lips leave his and attack his neck nipping him just right. He felt a hand slip between his legs parting them as he felt Dean's weight fully on top of him. Seth welcomed the warmness it brought as well as the arousal that was slowly stirring up in him. ' _Omega is calling out for us as well as our alpha.'_ Seth closed his eyes seeing the sandy wolf in his mind its deep blue eyes filled with desire for him.

When Roman returned with Dean safely in tow Seth found himself beginning to imprint on his friend which wasn't uncommon between omegas that were close. Whatever was happening between them didn't seem to affect Dean on the outside but Seth could sense Dean's omega now as well as his own omega beginning to bond as one. When Seth felt Dean begin to rock into him did he gasp from the delicious friction he felt? Dean looked up at his friend seeing his now amber eyes and saw the image of a two toned black and blond wolf flash into his mind. " _Omega is calling to us; omega wants us to be as one."_ He heard his inner wolf tell him as he rested his forehead on Seth's, taking his berry scent in, growling as he felt his body begin to pulsate as warmness started to spread throughout him.

Dean slowly removed himself from Seth helping him up while removing the stray grass from the omegas hair and clothes before telling him to go inside that he would be there shortly he wanted to get some air. Seth lingered for a moment before connecting his lips with Dean's wrapping his arms around his neck. Dean pulled Seth into him letting the two toned omega take the lead surprised how much his body was responding to the simple gesture. Seth broke the kiss panting as he nuzzled Dean's neck "I want you Dean, all of you." He told the auburn omega before heading inside the house.

Dean shook his head smiling as he licked his lips tasting Seth on him before making his way inside only to be stopped when he heard his omega snarl within him before pain erupted throughout his whole body. Dean tried to shake it off but it only grew with each passing step he took till he was brought to his knees from the sear force of it. He felt his skin begin to prickle as a burning sensation spread on his insides like he was on fire, he felt hot and felt the sheen of sweat forming on his brow. Toby got off the phone looking outside seeing that Dean was now on his hands and knees and knew something was wrong.

When the raven hair omega reached Dean the first thing he noticed was the musky scent coming from the omega and the arousal that was surrounding the air around them. Toby heard Dean groan as he saw the auburn omega grab his stomach. "What's happening to me?" He bit out as another wave of pain passed through him as Seth came running out the door. "What's wrong with Dean?" Toby heard the two toned omega ask and looked up at him. "Go inside and run a bath make sure it's cold and get plenty of towels as well." He said to Seth as he helped Dean stand, walking him into the house towards the bathroom.

Seth watched as Toby stripped Dean out of his clothes till he was bare then helped the auburn omega into the tub. Seth saw the water start to turn a pinkish color and began to panic. Toby sensed the distress coming from Seth "Dean's going into heat Seth relax." He told the omega sensing him calming slightly. "I need to call Roman can you stay with Dean till I return." Seth nodded his head as Toby left the bathroom.

Seth approached Dean seeing that he was panting fast his tongue sticking out slightly as he touched the auburn man's face feeling the heat radiating of his skin as he saw blue eyes looking at him. Dean gave a lazy smile to Seth as he leaned into his touch managing to place a kiss on the two toned omegas palm. "So this is what it feels like to go into heat huh." He asked Seth trying to lighten the mood a little as Seth shook his head no "I wouldn't know Dean; they shot me up with something that knocked me out till it was over with." He told Dean who gave a soft chuckle before it faded. "I'm scared Seth what if Roman loses control of his wolf and hurts me." Dean admitted to his friend who poured water over his head. "Don't think like that; Roman is nothing like Randy he won't hurt you." Dean heard his omega agreeing with Seth. _'Alpha won't hurt us only will love and protect us.'_

XXXXX

Roman was looking over some maps of the Canadian territory in the briefing room as his father as well as the other two pack leaders where on the phone making the necessary arrangements to prepare their own packs for a possible invasion and war. Roman left his phone in his office since he had told Toby that he would be home late due to an urgent matter. The alpha pulled up some satellite images of the huge territory spotting two clusters one by the Western part of the territory as well as a cluster to the Northern part. The other alphas in the room took in the images watching as the clusters all of a suddenly disappeared from the screen.

"Someone should give a heads up to Brock and let him know what's happening, considering he's on my shit list at the moment I don't think he has anything to do with Randy's plan. Since I know how Hunter is I'm assuming Randy used Brock to regain his status with a pack until he fucked up by going after his omega." Roman growled in warning at the big alpha across from him who held his hands up in surrender. "My bad Uce, your omega." Dwayne stated taking a seat as Hunter got off the phone. "I would love to stay and chat but I have a pregnant mate that I need to get back to, with this new development I don't want to leave her alone." The pack leader said getting a nod from Sika. "There's really nothing more that we can do until Baron goes and gathers Intel for us, each of our own packs are on guard and ready to fight when the time comes." Sika informed the group as Baron walked backed into the room.

XXXXX

Toby muttered a curse under his breath as he got Roman's voicemail for the tenth time; he tried calling the office but got the recording so that wouldn't do him any good. Baron didn't keep a phone on him so that was out of the question. The raven hair omega tossed his phone on the counter with a loud sigh knowing that Dean was going to be in for a rough few hours. First time omegas that went into heat were normally sedated till the spell pass due to how painful the symptoms were. He heard Seth call for him and took off to the bathroom.

Dean was gripping the edges of the bathtub as he let another wave of pain pass through him seeing the water was now red. When Toby entered the bathroom he pulled the plug to the drain letting the water out as he turned on the cold water to fill the tub up again. "The cramping is the worse part Dean but after that it's smooth sailing." Dean laughed as he let the cold water cool down his body that was still burning with heat.

"Did you get a hold of Roman?" Seth asked getting a no from Toby who told him that his mate was in an important meeting and wouldn't be available till he got home. Seth frowned as he watched Dean shift uncomfortable in the tub trying to get comfortable. "Were just going to have to wait it out Seth but until then do you want to help me get things ready." Seth piped up hearing the request and followed Toby out of the room after making sure that Dean was okay to be left alone. Dean promised to yell if something was wrong and welcomed the silence as he closed his eyes feeling his omega stir.

 _'The scars that mar your back will always be a remembrance of our past and what we went through Dean. When I lost my will and was broken you still held on despite the pain you were in and it gave me hope and strength and the will to live again. I protected us from being hurt again till Roman came along. I sense his wolf calling to us Dean he wants to protect us, love us and knot us most importantly he wants us to be his mates. If you truly don't want this then I'll stop the pain but if you do then I'll continue with the heating process.'_ Dean opened his eyes as he pondered what his omega had told him and knew that he wanted Roman and everything that came with being mated. "I want this." He stated out loud as he slowly lifted himself out of the water on shaky arms managing to stand hanging on to the towel holder as he stepped out of the tub. _'Let's go welcome our mate home then shall we.'_

XXXXX

Derrick smiled as he finished getting Baron's gear ready for him making sure to slip in a tracking chip where the lone wolf wouldn't find it. He would make sure that Baron never reached Canada, well alive that is. He needed to notify Randy to let him know that the other packs were now on guard since there pack of wolves were spotted heading into their territories. Leave it up to Roman to use satellite images to get a lay out of the land and spot his pack on the move.

Roman was becoming a thorn in his side, and knew he needed to get rid of him fast or at least hold something against the Samoan wolf. He thought about taking his mates knowing that he would come after them without hesitation but dismissed it. Dean was the one worth something not only to Roman but to Randy as well; if he could pit the two against each other, hopefully they would somehow cancel each other out leaving him free to take over the packs.

He decided to add Dean to his list of omegas to take and use as leverage, Dwayne's omega would be easy as pie since her guard was working for him as well as Hunter's since half his men were loyal to Randy. Derrick knew he had to be the one to take Dean himself and would need to persuade Sika into letting him guard him when Roman wasn't around. If that meant him losing a few of his pack members then so be it, it was worth the risk to him. His next problem would be Randy; he didn't know how he would act knowing that Dean was kept in the compound as him. He would need to keep him far away from the omega before he went and messed up his plan yet again.

Derrick saw Roman and Baron approaching him; he greeted the fellow alphas with a nod as he told them that he had Baron's things ready to go as well as his transportation ready also. Roman thanked Derrick as he walked off with Baron to his office to collect his things. Roman entered his office seeing his phone flashing unlocking it to see the miss calls from Toby and called him back as panic started to settle in. He was relieved when Toby picked up but surprised as the raven hair omega told him that Dean was in heat and that he needed to get home when he could.

Baron looked on as Roman nodded his head telling Toby that he was on his way with Baron before hanging up the phone. "Dean just went into heat." The Samoan wolf said with a smile as Baron congratulated him the only way he knew how which was slapping the Samoan wolf in his back earning a growl from the alpha. Roman knew that Baron needed to speak with Toby regarding him leaving so he decided against beating the lone wolfs ass. "Just a heads up your more than welcome to stay the night if you want to so you and Toby can talk and do whatever else you need to do." Roman said clearing his throat seeing the smug grin appearing on the lone wolfs face.

"Trying to see whose mate can scream the loudest or have you grown a soft spot for me already Roman." Roman rolled his eyes at the remark "Trust me I still don't like you and think that you're an asshole straight up. The fact that you're Toby's mate is the only reason why I'm tolerating you at all; I still think you're a flea infested mutt." He stated seeing Baron smile at him as he turned to leave the office "I'll take that as a compliment then Roman." The lone wolf said over his shoulder through a laugh.

XXXXX

Roman walked in the front door with Baron right behind him as he saw his mate hop down from the counter and make his way over to him as Baron made a bee line straight for Toby. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth pulling his mate into him leaning down to capture his lips with his tasting Dean on him that caused him to growl in approval. "You taste like Dean pretty boy in fact." He paused smelling the faint scent of arousal coming from his mate as he saw chocolate brown eyes look away from him. "You want Dean just as much as I do don't you Seth." The two toned omega nodded his head looking up at his mate. "My omega craves to be with both my alpha and omega." Roman smiled as he captured Seth's lips again lifting his mate with ease as he felt the omega wrap his legs around him as he walked them over to the kitchen seeing that dinner was cooking. "Aren't you a good mate having everything ready for Dean." Seth blushed slightly at the compliment as the sound of a throat being cleared got their attention.

Dean stood in nothing but a towel around his waist staring at the group in the kitchen as he stood on wobbly legs. "Go to him Roman he needs you now." Roman looked at his mate giving him a quick kiss, nuzzling his neck before making his way over to Dean. Immediately Roman could smell the arousal coming from his omega and felt his wolf stirring wildly clawing at him to take Dean. "Took you long enough baby boy." Roman said as he cupped Dean's face leaning down to kiss him feeling the omega wrap his arms around his neck as his own hands explored the naked flesh in front of him. Dean pulled his alpha's hair as he felt Roman's hands roam over his body causing him to shiver under his touch. "Omega wants his alpha, his knot; omega wants to become alpha's mate." That was all Roman needed to hear before he scooped Dean up, carrying him to the nearest bedroom he could find slamming the door with his foot.

XXXXX

So don't kill me for leaving it right there okay, I stated before that Dean would have his moment to shine and that's what next chapter is for since it will be filled with smut and nothing but smut dedicated to Dean and Roman maybe some Seth in there too not sure yet…Until then..


	9. Chapter 9

Drumroll please…Warning smut ahead I repeat smut ahead Okay it's sensual smut that took me forever to edit since it came out completely different then what I was picturing. Enjoy.

XXXXX

Roman carried Dean to the oversized king size bed gently lying him down on the plush comforter watching as the omega scooted towards the middle of the bed, his towel hanging dangerously low on his hips revealing the deep v line on him. Roman groaned licking his lips, grey eyes drinking in the form of his soon to be mate's body, his wolf nodding in approval as he heard Dean softly whining in the back of his throat. "Tell me what you need baby boy." The auburn omega felt another wave of desire wash over him as he looked up at the alpha from the bed.

"Touch me…. Please." He moaned running his hands down his body watching as Roman's breathing became labored. Roman needed to pace himself and take his time with Dean he knew the horrors he suffered and wanted to show Dean how an alpha is supposed to take care of its omega. The big alpha wasted no time in shedding his clothes as he saw Dean staring at him with lust filled blue eyes.

Dean bit his lip seeing his alpha fully naked through half lidded eyes taking in the sight as he licked his own lips staring at the thick cock that was resting firmly against Roman's stomach. Dean propped himself up on his elbows as Roman made his way on to the bed caging him in as he felt the alphas lips on his. Moaning into the kiss Dean brought his free hand up fisting his fingers through Roman's hair as the kiss got more heated. Roman abandoned Dean's lips trailing kisses along his jaw down to his neck growling as the omega bared it for him. Dean groaned as the alpha bit down on his neck licking the spot to sooth the sting which only turned him on more. Roman kissed his way down the omegas chest biting the perk nipples forcing Dean to lie down from the sensation it brought to him. With fingers gripping his hair the alpha worked his way down kissing and nipping at the creamy skin before him making sure to trace the deep v line with his tongue earning a shudder from his omega.

Roman ripped the towel from Dean's waist inhaling the musky scent of arousal that was trapped underneath, sending his wolf in a frenzy begging Roman to fuck the omega already. The auburn omega watched as his alpha took a few deep breaths trying to calm his wolf before taking his member in his hand stroking him till he was hard. Dean watched as his Roman adjusted himself so his head was between his legs, a thick pink tongue darting out licking the tip that had pre cum oozing from it, groaning at the taste before sucking the head into his mouth. Dean closed his eyes panting as he felt the velvety tongue swirling around the head as Roman began to suck harder, causing him to buck his hips up to get more of his alphas mouth on him. Roman grinned before taking the omega fully into his mouth earning a soft _"fuck"_ from his actions.

Dean's head was fuzzy as he closed his eyes feeling Roman suck him down all the way to his base, gripping the comforter as he began to buck into his alphas mouth. The heat that he was feeling before was nothing compared to how hot he felt now as his body broke out into a light sweat. Dean opened his blue eyes looking at the alpha that was bobbing his head up and down on him as Romans hands caressed the insides of his thighs as his stomach began to tighten. Roman felt his omegas member began to pulsate within his mouth telling him that Dean was close. The auburn omega felt the familiar sensation as his sac began to tighten, as his alpha began to suck harder picking up speed. Dean squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the coil in his belly ready to snap at any moment "Ro-Roman gonna…" Dean yelled as his back arched off the bed as his orgasm hit him hard, his seed spilling into the alphas mouth who drunk him down greedily.

Roman found himself groaning loudly from the taste of his omega as he made sure not to waste a single drop before releasing the spent member from his mouth; he connected his lips with Dean's making sure he could taste himself as he slipped in between his omegas legs settling on top the smaller man. The alpha in Roman was snarling as the scent of his omega's arousal was becoming stronger and demanded to take the omega now. Roman slid his hand between their bodies finding Dean's entrance already wet with more wetness seeping out, he was more than ready to accept them. Dean opened his eyes finally as he felt his alphas fingers stoking his entrance, every movement sending a tingling sensation throughout him. "Baby boy I can't keep my wolf at bay much longer." Roman said rocking into the omega below him to please his wolf. "Take me then Roman." With a loud growl emanating from the alphas chest Dean felt Roman enter him swiftly with a curse leaving his lips.

Roman sat back on his haunches pulling his omega up with him, holding him in place as Dean wrapped his arms securely around his neck as he began to slowly thrust in and out of him while keeping eye contact. Dean felt his alpha bury his head in the crook of his neck as he picked up speed causing him to pant and moan as he held on. "Feel so good baby boy, gonna knot you so good." Roman huskily said as he slapped one of Dean's ass cheeks earning a yelp from the omega before laying him back down on the bed. Roman continued to pound into Dean enjoying the noises that were coming from his omegas mouth. Dean couldn't form a single sentence as his alpha fucked him, each time connecting with his bundle of nerves that sent his body into overload his wolf whimpering in pleasure.

Roman wrapped his right arm under Dean's right knee hoisting his leg up as he grabbed the bedding for leverage as he pushed backed, deeper into him, Dean started to yell obscenities as he felt his alpha slam deeper into him grinding every so often. The omega felt as if his body would explode from this angle, his alpha was now hitting his bundle of nerves dead on; it was quickly bringing on his next orgasm "Fuck Roman.. don't stop so close." He moaned out earning a smirk from the alpha. "You like that huh baby." Roman sped up his actions relishing in the feel of being buried deep inside his omega. He felt his bulb beginning to protrude as he loomed over Dean using his head to tilt the omegas head to the side exposing his neck for him.

Roman cleaned the spot with his tongue where he was going to leave his mating mark, never missing a beat as he continued thrusting into Dean feeling the omegas claws run down his back. The smell of blood filled the air and brought Roman's alpha forward as well as Dean's omega as dark blue eyes met steel grey ones. Roman pinned Dean's hands to the bed as he began picking up inhuman speed making Dean's omega mewl in pleasure as he drilled him into the bed.

Roman felt the tightening in his sac as his vision shifted to red seeing his omega withering below him calling out his name. His wolf grinned as he felt his omegas walls contracting around his dick telling him he was about to come again. Dean dug his claws into Roman's hands as he heard his omega whine in pleasure seeing red eyes staring down at him only exciting him more. The grin that appeared on Romans face then made Dean swallow hard. "When I'm done with you Dean bet your ass you're not walking for the next few days." The auburn omega groaned at those words leaning up to capture his alphas lips with his thrusting his tongue in the warm cavern. "I'm counting on it alpha… my mate."

Roman growled as he felt his omegas teeth sink into him hard on his neck drawing blood from the site. "Fuck baby do that again." He groaned out feeling his sac tightening even more as his omega did it again forcing Roman to pin Dean's arms this time to the bed as his canines elongated. Dean's second orgasm was coming as he licked his lips clean of his alphas blood, his body thrumming as he felt a sharp piercing pain on his shoulder causing his body to jerk as he came, his vision fading from the sheer force of it.

Dean saw a massive dark grey wolf with sliver eyes staring at him along with a two toned wolf who had his head tucked under the chin of the big wolf. _'Alpha.'_ His omega told him with a smile as he saw (himself) the sandy colored wolf approach the pair. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes as he felt Roman's bulb shoot out knotting him, _'Mated'_ his omega told him as his mate's warm seed spilled deep inside of him as the alpha roared above him stilling. Dean groaned as he felt his walls being coated from his alphas knot while Roman couldn't stop moaning as he continued to release into his new mate _'Omega is ours no one else's.'_ His wolf stated happily as their scent now covered Dean pleasing them both. Roman finally collapsed on top of his mate panting harshly in his ear as his bulb still latched itself on to Dean's walls making sure none of his seed escaped, hindering the process of knocking him up.

Dean ran his hands over his alphas back placing kisses over the love bites he made licking them, feeling the big male shiver. Roman turned his head just enough to meet Dean's lips as he kissed his jawline finding his mouth. Roman froze smelling the salty tears on Dean's face and sat up bringing his mate up with him cupping the sides of his face with his hands. "Why are you crying baby boy." The alpha asked softly rubbing the tip of his nose on his mates stroking his face with his thumbs.

"I saw your wolf when you claimed me he was beautiful Ro." Roman smiled as he captured his mate's lips in a slow lingering kiss, gently placing them back down on the bed as he deepened the kiss. It was short lived as the sounds of his mates stomach growling got his attention. "Seems my omega is hungry I'll be back with food mate." He stated feeling his bulb retracting so he could leave the bed, Roman was pulled back and met with soft lips "Don't leave." Dean pleaded stroking his mates face before nuzzling his neck inhaling his mate's scent groaning as he rubbed the side of his face against Roman's cheek lovingly _'Protector'_. Roman watched as his mate grabbed his hand, sucking in two of his fingers into his mouth before licking them over. When Dean heard his alpha growl in pleasure it caused a new wave of desire to wash over him as he laid his mate down straddling his hips.

Dean aggressively kissed Roman not giving him time to react as he nipped his chin before licking his way down the alpha's neck gently sucking on the love bites from earlier feeling Roman buck his hips upwards into him. The auburn omega continued licking and nipping his way down his alphas body repeating what was done to him earlier noticing that Roman liked to be bitten and made a mental note to himself for next time. Dean saw that the tip of Roman's head was leaking profusely; making him want to taste the clear liquid as he looked at his alpha seeking permission. "Do whatever you want with me Dean I'm yours." Roman told him seeing a pink tongue dip into his slit making his eyes flutter shut briefly as he felt a hot mouth suck the tip in.

Dean saw Roman gripping the covers and smiled as he heard grunts coming from the big male. He continued to take more of his mate's dick into his mouth moaning at how good he tasted. The broken groan that came from Roman had Dean's omega doing a happy dance as he proceeded to deep throat the thick organ. Roman lifted his head taking in the stunning site before him his wolf very much enjoying seeing the omega taking him down like a champ. "That's it baby show me what that talented mouth of yours can do." Dean growled at the challenged and swirled his tongue around the organ as he continued bobbing his head up and down humming. Roman gripped Dean's hair as he began thrusting into his mate's mouth moaning out his name praising him.

The alpha tried to control himself but his wolf wasn't having it, his omega was driving him wild to the point he wanted to be buried deep inside the tight hole knotting the hell out of its mate till he was a withering mess screaming his name. Roman lifted Dean's head of his dick seeing the pout his omega was giving him. "You're going to make me come baby boy if you keep that up, I much rather come in you instead." Roman stated bringing Dean in for a searing kiss as he planted his mate on his dick instead.

Dean wasn't sure what came over him or why his mate's words turned him on so much all he knew was that he never wanted to leave the bed period. The auburn omega felt his alpha holding on to his hips in a possessive manner; it only spurred him on as he rocked his hips on the large male earning a pleasure filled groan from his mate. Dean felt his entrance becoming slick again as desire washed through him making him moan as he felt his mate's thick cock filling him to the hilt. "Ride me baby boy." The omega stared down at his mate confused by what he met until he felt his hips being lifted up then back down.

A few sloppy tries and Dean had it down as he leaned over Roman slightly placing his hands on his chest to use as support as he bounced up and down doing figure eights every now and then. Roman couldn't help but throw his head back and close his eyes as he held his mates hips enjoying the omega riding him hard, panting while moaning at the same time. The wolf in Roman grinned as he locked his arms around Dean's waist pulling him down on top of him as he began thrusting up into him. Dean cried out from the sudden action as his own cock was now being rubbed between their bodies quickly bringing another orgasm for him.

Roman's instinct told him that his omega was close to having another earth shattering orgasm and it thrilled his wolf, everything about Dean drove him wild. His mate's harsh breathing in his ear as he clung to him as he got the pounding of his lifetime was doing him in and fast.

Roman felt his bulb protruding; it wouldn't be long till he was filling his mate up again with his hot seed, knotting his mate till he was spent. Eyes turning red again the alpha licked Deans mating mark earning a moan from his mate who shivered on top of him. _'Mate is about to come again.'_ His wolf said cockily earning a grin from the Samoan as he pounded faster into his mate shaking the bed beneath them the headboard hitting the wall with a steady beat. "Omega is close wants his alphas knot." Dean heard himself say as he felt his alpha bite his mating mark the pain turning into pleasure as he felt himself coming hard, Roman's bulb shot into him quickly filling him with his seed. Roman stilled as a brutal yell tore from his throat followed by a long howl.

Exhaustion took over Dean as he collapsed on top of the big male with a content sigh, his body still buzzing while his head remained fuzzy from the endorphins still pumping through his veins. Dean felt his alphas bulb slowly retracting from him making him whimper once it was out. Roman kissed Dean's head sensing he was spent while his wolf told him he needed to feed his mate and care for him. "I'm going to get you something to eat a drink Dean." This time Dean didn't argue as he watched his mate leave the room his eyes growing heavy.

XXXXX

Roman entered the kitchen finding Seth sitting by the counter reading a book seeing the tray already filled with food for him and Dean. The two toned omega looked up at his mate seeing his disheveled appearance and the love bites on his neck. "Guess Dean marked you as his also huh." Roman gave a soft laugh as he pulled his mate into his arms leaning down to kiss him passionately. "Mmm promise to save some energy for me Roman." The alpha nipped his mate's neck promising that he would when the sound of squeaking filled the kitchen. "Baron and Toby are making up again." Roman nodded his head as a scowl appeared on his face. "Hope Toby wears his ass out then." Seth laughed before shooing his mate out of the kitchen telling him to go back to Dean.

Dean managed to sit up when he spotted his mate coming back with a tray in hand the smell of food making his stomach growl with a fierceness. Like an eager pup he quickly got on his knees seeing what was on the menu. Roman got back in bed settling the tray in his lap as he picked up the bowl filled with fruit and spoon fed his mate hearing his alpha growl in approval. It filled his wolf with pride knowing his omega was being cared for and accepting food from them.

When the fruit was all gone out came the sandwiches, Roman watched as his mate devoured the sub in mere minutes seeing him looking at his sandwich with pouty eyes. His couldn't deny his mate even if he wanted to instinct told him to keep his mate happy. Roman handed his barely eaten sandwich to Dean seeing the auburn omega eat it moaning at how good it was. When the liquids were gone Dean found himself leaning against Roman's chest his alpha's scent lulling him into a soft slumber.

Roman rubbed his hand over Dean's exposed torso stopping on his stomach imaging the auburn man's belly swollen with his pup inside of him. The thought of having pups with Dean and Seth thrilled him and his wolf but at the same time scared him because he didn't know if that future was possible. With the threat of a war hanging over their heads he didn't know what to expect, all he knew was that he would fight to protect his family.

Dean grunted as he tried adjusting himself to get comfortable but whined when he couldn't, Roman leaned down to his mate's ear. "You might feel better if we changed the sheets and took a quick shower Dean." The omega sighed loudly knowing that his mate was right as much as he loved basking in the after math of their grueling mating session he wanted to wash the dry come that was still on him.

Before he could say a word he felt himself being lifted in strong arms and carried off to the bathroom. Roman placed Dean on the sink counter as he started the bath instead, setting the temp to hot before plugging it. The alpha left his omega to head back into the room to strip the bed of the linen tossing it aside as he opened the door seeing a disheveled Toby before him with a set of new ones in his hands. "Tend to Dean I'll tidy up the room for you guys." Roman told Toby thanks as he made his way back into the bathroom seeing that Dean was in the tub already with the water off.

Roman removed his shorts stepping in the tub seeing Dean scoot forward allowing him to sit down behind him. He felt his omega lean back into him and smiled, wrapping his arms around his mate. Dean reached for the wash cloth but got his hand slapped away from his alpha. "I'll be the one washing you mate." He growled into the auburn man's ear feeling him shiver. Dean watched as Roman lather the white cloth and began washing his shoulders, neck and chest as a low groan escaped his lips, closing his eyes enjoying the attention he was getting.

He leaned up so Roman could wash his back only to feel his mate's fingers going over the jagged white scars. "I know there ugly to look at." Dean said over his shoulders feeling a bit insecure at that moment. It didn't phase Roman as he placed tender kisses along his mates back telling Dean how much beautiful they made him and how he was perfect in his eyes.

Roman's kisses where slowly reigniting the fire in Dean's belly as he felt his omega roughly grab his head yanking him down for a bruising kiss as Dean rubbed his ass on his quickly hardening member. Both men groaned from the delicious friction that was going through their bodies with a deep growl Roman lifted Dean's waist out of the water as he scooted down slightly lining his mate's entrance up with him and entered.

Long deep thrust was all Dean felt as he rested his head back on his mate's shoulders as his alpha caressed the rest of his body, soft moans escaping from both. Sloppy kisses as well as bites were exchanged as Roman grabbed his omegas cock stroking it in time to his thrust. Dean's breath hitched in the back of his throat as he let a whorish moan out turning his alpha on more who quickly picked up speed. Gripping the edges of the tub to hang on Dean began matching Roman thrust for thrust as the water started to slap against the tub like a storm on the sea.

Pants and moans echoed in the bathroom as both alpha and omega were approaching there impending orgasms. Dean held on to the back of Roman's head tugging on his locks as he cried out his name coming on his mates hand and his stomach only to have the waves in the tub quickly wash it away like sand. Seeing his mate come all over his hand sent Roman over the edge himself as his bulb shot out spilling into Dean as he bite down on his omegas shoulder making sure to leave another love bite on his mate.

After they finished their bath Roman helped Dean out the tub drying him off sensing his mate tiredness. He quickly finished towel drying his mate's hair seeing it already curling up in some spots making him look sexier then ever. He struggled to keep his wolf in check feeling it stir within him knowing that it still wanted Dean. He scooped his mate up carrying him back to bed placing him in the middle as he crawled up next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist pulling him into him nuzzling his neck as he smelt his scent coming from Dean. Dean let out a content sigh as he felt his body growing heavy his eyes slowly closing. "Rest baby boy I'm not through with you yet." Roman told his mate seeing the smile cross his face followed by soft snores.

XXXXX

So originally I wanted this chapter to be filled with raunchiness galore but considering Dean's past I ended up with this instead. I apologize if it didn't met your expectations but now this is out of the way maybe the next time will be more adventurous. Hit me with what you got was it yay or nay or just okay…


	10. Chapter 10

I can breathe a sigh of relief now I'm glad you guys liked that last chapter because I was worried that you wouldn't but I was wrong. Thank you guys for the awesome reviews as well I can't say this enough but you guys rock. So sorry for the delay and any errors I might of missed while editing this.

XXXXX

Brock pulled up to the glass building growling as he got out of the vehicle with a few of his men. He had been summoned by Sika to meet at his company for a meeting regarding an urgent matter. Being the cautious man that he was Brock brought the best of his pack with him just in case this was an ambush. As he made his way up the elevator he wondered why Sika would request a meeting instead of attacking him. He knew this had to be about Randy and how he betrayed him by going after the pack leader's son's mate. It didn't make sense as to why he was even here, he felt uneasy leaving his new mate unprotected but it was better than having her in danger.

When the doors opened he was greeted by a two lower alphas who advised him that his men had to wait in the lobby while he met with Sika alone. He agreed to the terms following the two men who lead him to another set of double doors. Once inside he heard a voice tell him to sit down in which he obeyed, the chair in front of him turned revealing the pack leader Sika.

"I'm not here to wage war with you Brock I'm here to ask you for your help in stopping Randy and whoever it is he is working for." Sika said seeing the alpha nod his head for him to continue. "Long story short whoever Randy has been working for has been breeding omegas to start a war with us. The rest of the pack leaders thought it only right to inform you so you're not left out. The information we were given is that whoever this person is, is deadest on eliminating the pack leaders and incorporating the territories and packs as one."

Brock laughed to himself as the elder alpha looked at him confused wondering what was so funny. "I should have killed Randy when I had the chance but I needed him to gain control of the Eastern territories. I warned him that if he betrayed me that I would see to it that his life was taking by me." The elder alpha smiled as he grabbed two glasses of the tray beside him as well as an amber filled bottle of liquid.

XXXXX

Baron had just made it to the spot on the map where Roman marked the last known where bouts of the wolves. Immediately the lone wolf sensed that something was wrong as the air shifted around him bringing a familiar scent as he looked around. He realized he'd walked into a trap and was now surrounded by several wolves. Before shifting into his wolf form he fired the flare gun that Roman had given him just incase something happened so he could easily be found. Baron heard howl's in the distance as he took off in a sprint towards the forest.

He heard the thuds of paws behind him as he weaved in an out of the forest to create some space but the wolves trailing him were fast. Baron saw out the corner of his eye that he was surrounded on both sides not the mention the cliff that was coming up fast. He took a sharp left colliding into the two wolves trailing him, knocking them over as he tried to regain his balance.

He saw an opening through the forest and headed towards it hoping it was a way out for him. The wolves that were trailing him were snapping at his hind legs as he saw the opening approaching. The lone wolf noticed that the wolves chasing him were slowing down there pursuit. He didn't have time to think why as he was only a few feet away from the clearing when metal bars popped up blocking his way. He tried to go around it but saw more bars shooting up from the ground trapping him in a metal box. Baron snarled as he head butted the metal bars trying to bend them as he felt the ground beneath him began to shake. The lone wolf looked down seeing the metal floor as he felt it begin to lower into the ground. Baron tried jumping out of the metal box but failed as he saw the light above him fading as he gave a loud howl as darkness surrounded him.

XXXXX

Roman was going over some schematics of the Southern territories in his office when one of his dad's men came in, telling him that Baron had disappeared off the radar. Roman looked at the man confused as he followed the alpha to the surveillance room. The male explained that Baron all of a sudden just vanished from the screen into thin air. Roman looked the area over asking what the dot on the screen was, the man informed him that Baron had fired off a flare before disappearing. The Samoan wolf nodded his head as he ordered the men to get everything about the area and surrounding area as well.

Roman scolded himself as he made his way back to his office hitting his desk clearly pissed at the situation. As much as he hated to admit it the lone wolf had grown on him despite their differences they were also similar. He didn't know how he was going to break the news to Toby that his mate had disappeared and didn't know if he was alive or dead.

When an alpha dies the connection between him and his mate is severed sending the omega into hysteria to the point that the omega can't live without their mate. The omega would slowly start to lose its will to live and starve itself to death.

Roman shook the thoughts from his head he had to get Baron back alive and safe for the sake of Toby, he was part of his family and they protected their own.

XXXXX

Dean walked in through the backdoor, sweating as he pulled his shirt off to cool himself off after the run he took. He found Seth and Toby in the kitchen talking while he made his way to grab him a bottle of water from the fridge. The two toned omega couldn't take his eyes off Dean's naked torso as he made his way over to him. Seth swallowed hard as he felt the auburn hair omega hug him from behind, nipping his neck as Dean's musky sweet filled scent filled his nose turning him on. The smaller omega closed his eyes briefly as he let the older omega attack his neck shivering as he felt Dean's hot tongue trace over his mating mark. Seth whined when he felt Dean release him, hearing a growl coming from the older omega.

 _'Omega is scenting differently.'_ Dean's wolf informed him as he nuzzled the smaller omega's neck taking deep whiffs of Seth's scent noticing it was off.

Before Seth could ask what was wrong he felt Dean's lips on his, the older omega's tongue forcefully making its way into his mouth. Seth moaned into the kiss as he felt Dean's hands roaming over his body. Sweetness was all Dean could taste as his tongue explored the smaller omegas mouth his own body starting to come alive from it. Dean broke the kiss trailing light kisses down Seth's neck his scent beginning to intoxicate him as it grew stronger.

"Fuck Seth you smell really good right now." Dean moaned out as he lifted his head seeing that Seth's eyes were now an amber color. The smaller omega whimpered in Dean's arms nipping at his chin before licking it. The older omega chuckled as he glanced at Toby seeing the raven hair omega studying Seth with a smile on his face.

"Dean why don't you take Seth to the bedroom and lay with him for a bit will you?" The raven hair omega ordered seeing the smaller omega squirm in his seat. Dean obeyed and lifted Seth from the chair carrying him towards their bedroom.

XXXXX

Derrick smiled as he got news from Randy that Baron had been captured successfully meaning that he can now move on to the next part of his plan. He gave orders to Randy telling him to alert the other males to go ahead and act on their own accord on taking the mates of Hunter and Dwayne. Brock's new mate would be a challenge since he kept her well-guarded. The black hair alpha ended the call with Randy as he grabbed the stack of maps he was ordered to retrieve for Roman and headed back upstairs before anyone got to suspicious about what was keeping him.

As the Derrick entered the surveillance room he saw that Sika was there along with a huge alpha that he had to assume was Brock. He could feel the power radiating off the large alpha as he conversed with Roman about some places his pack had scouted while being rogues. Derrick eyes went wide when he heard the large alpha tell the others the where a bounce of his so called underground facility. He cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

Brock stared at the smaller alpha growling as he jumped from his chair, charging the black hair alpha. Derrick found himself pinned to the floor by the large alpha as Roman and others tried to pull Brock off him. The beast incarnate threw the men off him as he picked Derrick up by the collar of his shirt.

"Why do you smell like that fucking piece of shit Randy!" He asked the smaller alpha feeling him struggle in his grasp. "Answer me or I will rip out your heart and feed it to you." Brock warned as the lights in the building went off.

Chaos erupted in the room as snarls and growls were heard in the pitch black room, Roman's eyes went silver allowing him to see in the dark room. He was able to make out Derrick as the smaller alpha fought with Brock. Roman made out a guard pulling his gun out the laser's sight aimed directly towards his father.

"Shoot him!" Derrick shouted as he kicked the large alpha off of him.

"Father, get down now!" Roman yelled seeing red as he charged the guard, slamming him into the wall as the gun went off. The Samoan alpha heard yelp followed by a loud groan, the sound registering that it was coming from his father. Roman growled as he felt his claws extend as his wolf came to the surface.

"Your life is mine you piece of shit." Roman snarled out just as his claws sank into the guard's neck spraying hot blood across Romans face and body. The Samoan wolf retracted his claws as the lights came back on shots ringing out from the now open door.

"That bastard escaped." Brock growled out as he looked over at the fallen pack leader watching as Roman made his way over to his father checking on him.

"I got hit in the arm son I'll be okay, guess we know who the traitor is now." Sika said wincing as his son helped him sit up.

A few guards came rushing in the room putting Brock and Roman on their guard as they fired out into the hall. "Boss shit just got real I do hope were getting paid double for this shit storm." A smaller alpha said causing Sika to chuckle.

"Triple if you kill every son of a bitch working for Derrick, Enzo." Sika informed the leopard printed alpha who grinned. "Now that's what I'm talking bout boss, by the way how you doing pops?" Enzo asked earning a glare from Roman. "I'll live now can we go kill some bastards now." Enzo looked at the other two alphas. "You want me to cover yous two so you can tear shit up or what."

Brock smiled as he sprinted out the room shifting to his wolf form stirring up Roman's wolf, which was clawing at the bit for him to shift.

"Go son I'll have Enzo call the house and have the mansion put on lock down."

 _'Mates are in danger then.'_ Roman's wolf stated sending him in a frenzy as he felt his body begin to shift his bones popping out of place as he embraced his dark side.

XXXXX

Derrick managed to escape with his life as he got into the awaiting car with a few of his men who made it out with him. The smaller alpha knew he needed to get to Sika place and snatched Dean up before they were alerted. "Call whoever is left and have them meet us at Sika's mansion now." He ordered one of his men who nodded. Derrick took out his phone hitting the number one on his speed dial.

"Plans have changed Randy seems your little friend Brock has aligned himself with the others. Alert the men and have them grab the omegas, oh and Randy find a way to get Brock's mate as well." Derrick informed Randy as he ended the call looking at his men.

"Sika has a guest house on the western part of his property that is where Roman's two mates along with Baron's mate are staying. We just need to grab the auburn haired omega and get the hell out before Roman shows up or were all dead." He informed the men who passed the info along to the others via text.

Derrick balled his fist up as the car made its way to its destination, he couldn't believe that his plan he worked years on had just went to shit. He had no choice but to revise his plan but right now he needed to focus on his current task which was getting Dean out of the well-guarded property in one piece. The omegas would be his bargaining chip to get the pack leaders to submit to him.

XXXXX

Dean woke up to Seth nuzzling his neck whining loudly as the two toned omega latched himself to him. "Pretty boy what's wrong." He softly asked wrapping his arms around the smaller omega. Seth whimpered as he grabbed Dean's hand placing it on his stomach.

"Stomach's been cramping a lot this week." He heard Seth tell him softly as he looked into dark amber eyes, stroking Seth's cheek with his thumb.

"Hmm, you're scenting differently as well maybe Roman will know why." He told the smaller omega as he held him closer as the sound of a loud boom shook the whole house startling them from the bed.

Toby came rushing into the room telling them that the mansion was under attack that Sika had been injured and that Roman was on his way. Dean grabbed Seth from the bed pulling him out into the hallway as Toby led them to another room. The raven hair omega pressed a button revealing a hidden door within the wall. "It's a panic room we should be safe till Roman arrives." Toby told the two omegas as they looked into the dimly lit room.

The trio didn't have time to think as they sound of glass shattering and thuds were heard down the hall followed by voices. "Find them we don't have much time." They heard a male yell as the door swung open revealing a few alpha's entering the room _'Protect Omega'_. "Forgive me guys." Dean said pushing Seth into the room followed by Toby as he hit the button allowing the door to close. Seth scrambled off the floor for the door seeing the blue eyed omega looking over his shoulder at him. "Don't you dare leave me again Dean?" Seth yelled to him as the door sealed itself shut.

Dean looked at the alphas in the room spotting the window to his left; he found his feet moving on their own as he sprinted for the window lunging himself threw it. He yelped as the glass shards cut into him as he got on his feet running away from the house. He heard howls in the air as the ground began to vibrate around him; he looked back and saw a pack of wolves chasing him. Dean tripped over his foot sending him face first into the hard ground as the pack surrounded him.

Dean made it up on his knees seeing the wolves around him snarling as a familiar green eyed alpha shifted in front of him. "That was quite the performance little omega saving your friends back there. You simply made this too easy for me Dean." Derrick informed him as he smiled before looking at his men. "Bind him and take him to the car we need to go."

XXXXX

Next chapter is the aftermath of the chaos plus Randy veers his ugly head as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you guys for being patient with me and hope you guys are still following this story. I needed a break but didn't mean for it to be this long for that I'm sorry.

XXXXX

Dean groaned as he came too, his head pounding violently as if it was going to split in two. He felt his hot breath bouncing off some type of fabric covering his head. He pried his eyes open and saw nothing but darkness as he tried to move his hands finding that they were bind behind his back. He used his other senses to try and figure out where he was when he heard whimpers coming from around him. He easily caught the scent of three female omegas who were scared shitless. He let his nose continue to sniff out his surroundings when a strong musky scent of woods hit his nose. Baron he thought as he struggled to free his hands to remove the object over his head.

"Baron!" He called out hoping that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him when he heard the low raspy voice answer him back.

"Where are we?" Dean asked in the direction of the lone wolf. It was silent for a minute before he heard Baron speak again.

"Somewhere in Canada in an underground bunker I think." The alpha replied as a metal door in the room opened. Dean's hearing picked up only on one set of steps but the scent following it was enough to make his wolf growl.

"Ahh seems the little omega has finally decided to join us, bout time too I was beginning to worry that my guys hit you over the head a little too hard." Derrick amusingly said as Dean growled in warning knowing that he really couldn't do much in his situation. When the door opened closer to him, he tried to scoot away but was easily stopped as he felt the fabric being ripped off his head. The dimly lit room stung his eyes a bit as they tried to adjust to the setting.

"I'm going to remove your restraints Dean if you attempt to run from me I'll be sure to let Randy know that you are here. I'm pretty sure once he finds out that you are mated to Roman he won't be too thrilled about that, you know how alphas can get sometimes." He informed Dean who tried to swallow the little bit of spit he had in his mouth but found himself choking slightly.

"If Randy lays one hand on Dean I'll kill him." Baron warned as Dean made out his shadow in the next cell over. "You will do no such thing Baron, I'm counting on Roman and Randy to fight till the death for Dean, it's why I went through all the trouble to take him instead of the other two." Dean could feel the uneasiness in Baron from the mention of his mate.

"Toby is safe Baron I made sure of it." He assured the alpha who seemed to calm hearing the news.

"Why don't I leave you two to get acquainted with your new cell mates, seems you guys will be here for a while." The green eyed alpha stated before exiting the cell, locking the door behind him as he made his way to the exit. Dean strained his hearing to hear what Derrick was telling the guard but couldn't make it out with all the whimpering going on in the cell.

"Make sure Randy doesn't find out that Dean is here, he'll ruin everything that I've worked years for." Derrick advised the guard knowing that Randy's alpha would snap knowing that his mate was taken sending his alpha into a chaotic state.

XXXXX

Roman growled as he saw the front gates to his dad's estate busted wide open as if a tank had just gone through it. Still reeling from shifting earlier into his wolf form he could feel the alpha in him wanting out again and was going to oblige it. When he pulled the car over his body was already shifting a grin coming to his face, running the rest of the way towards the estate. The Samoan wolf stopped dead in his tracks when the scent of Dean's blood hit his nose.

'Mate is injured.' Roman's vision turned red as he ran faster seeing a group of wolves before him. 'Kill.'

Toby managed to turn on the eight small monitors that covered the estate and watched in horror as a big silver wolf appeared and started ripping apart the other smaller wolves apart on the property. Seth stood next to Toby seeing what the other omega was looking at on the screen.

"That's Roman isn't?"

Toby could only nod as they both watched the large wolf continue on its killing spree, Seth's omega begin whining seeing his mate on screen.

The pair heard a click in the room echo as the door begin to slide open, not knowing who was behind it Toby tucked Seth behind him. "Toby you in here bud." The voice called out as Toby told Seth that it was a friend and made their way out. Seth clung to Toby as a few alphas finished sweeping the place before giving the all clear. "I need to go to Roman Toby." The smaller omega said making his way toward his mate.

When Seth finally made it to the back of the property he saw that Roman was facing off with the last of the wolves. Before he could make his way to the large alpha he felt someone pulling him back causing him to yelp loudly. The big silver wolf immediately turned to Seth's direction red eyes looking menacing than ever. It was enough for the smaller wolf to attack Roman missing his neck by a few inches as the two began their fight.

The two toned omega could only look on as the two wolves took turns attacking each other to the point that Seth was beginning to worry if his mate was able to take the other wolf out. Roman's coat was covered in dark red patches a sight that caused the omega to whine knowing his mate was hurt.

With a loud yelp the fight was over as the smaller wolf now laid lifeless on the ground with Roman's canines still attached at its throat. Seth took off running towards his mate who was now beginning to shift back into his human form. Roman hugged Seth tightly inhaling his scent to calm his alpha who was still reeling from the action. 'Mate is safe.' It assured him as another sweet scent filled his nose.

Seth checked Roman over, seeing the patches of blood and scratches that covered his mate's body as Roman licked over Seth's mating mark causing him to shudder in his arms. Before Seth could speak he felt a big hand on his lower stomach as he saw soft grey eyes staring into his brown ones. "You're with pup." Roman said lowly making sure no one could hear him as the omega looked at him in surprised.

Roman looked around the property seeing guards wondering about as his father made his way through the back with Toby in tow. "Can't find mate, mate is missing" The alpha said in a panic as grey eyes began to wonder all over the place desperately searching for his mate.

"Dean!" Roman shouted out in a panic as his stomach began to turn as he continued shouting for his mate never getting a reply.

"He's gone son there's a pair of tire tracks leading away from the property, I'm sorry." Roman heard his father say as he felt his knees go weak as a cry of anguish escaped from the alpha following a long sorrowful howl.

XXXXX

Randy paced his room when the sight of Derrick leaving the holding cells caught his attention. Since the black haired alpha returned from the southern pack he'd been avoiding him, the tatted alpha could feel his wolf stirring in him and knew something was up. As the blue eyed alpha looked at the clock it was almost time for the next shift change meaning that he could find out what Derrick was hiding from him.

Derrick sat behind his desk going over some schematics of the southern territory when his second in command walked in to brief him. "The pack are getting restless and I'm not sure how long we can keep them locked up before they turn on each other". The alpha informed Derrick who nodded his head stating he would be there in a few minutes. When the smaller alpha was gone Derrick grabbed the knife lying on the desk and threw it on the western packs territory. "Time to release the kids." The alpha said with a grin before getting up to leave the room.

Dean awoke to his cell door opening and a tray of food being placed in the opening before the door was closed. The commotion coming from the other cell drew his attention as he saw the female omegas devouring their trays. The blue eyed omega couldn't help but stare at the trio as they whimpered when there trays were empty.

"There with pups." Dean heard the lone wolf say as he now understood why they smelt different it wasn't like Seth's sweet smell but a muskier version of it. Since they had cut Dean's restraints he grabbed his tray ignoring the growls coming from his stomach and placed his tray facing the pregnant omegas. "You need this more than I do." He watched as the trio began grabbing his food till the tray was empty.

"Thank you." Came the feminine reply of the omega with Burnette hair.

Randy walked down the back way of the corridor leading to the holding cells, he had snagged the original blue prints of the bunker and found a hidden passage that by pass the guards and led into the room. He patiently waited till the guards left and knew he had only a few minutes to see what Derrick was hiding from him. As he entered the room his alpha was triggered 'MATE!'

XXXXX

Seth flinched in his seat as another thud could be heard from upstairs when Roman had found out that Dean was taking he boarded himself in a room and began tearing it apart it been a few hours since the attack and Seth felt helpless. The two toned omega watched as the alpha leaders from the rest of the territories showed up each stating that their mates had been taking even Brock who never showed any emotion looked sadden.

Toby made his downstairs and was met was concerned brown eyes. "He asking for you Seth." Immediately the omega took off up the stairs finding his mate in the last room on the left. Cautiously he entered the room finding Roman slumped against the wall head hung low. "Roman."

Xxxxxxxx

I know this chapter is pretty short but it's the last one I wrote before I went on hiatus. If you follow my other stories I'll be uploading the last completed chapters to those as well. I'll began to work on my stories since I've got my itch back to write. I hope you'll still stick around for the conclusion to Wolf's Reign. Untill next time.


End file.
